


I Only Want You

by Blesivxdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesivxdraco/pseuds/Blesivxdraco
Summary: " Just because we're bestfriends doesn't mean we like each other"Read what happens when both lovers get caught up in the dark lords plans and have to save the other
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Onyx/Blaise, Pansy Parkinson x Lorenzo Berkshire





	1. Chapter 1

Myra always loved summers, the hot and warm sun, pools, spending time with friends especially Draco Malfoy, her bestfriend since they were born, being born on the same day came in handy Myra and Draco demanded they have all their parties together. Her sister Pansy, younger by three months, had a massive crush on Draco when they were younger, she says she doesn't like him anymore but Myra could always tell she still did. By both of the families being in the pure blood society and the sacred 28 the Malfoys and Parkistons got along very well. Myra never had feelings for Draco and it was the same for him, just the thought of having feelings for the other made them gag both their parents think they will end up together, they say it's good for them and the family but the two say otherwise  
Myra   
It was the last day of summer before 5th year, it was a tradition Draco and I would Sneak out and go get ice cream at 12 am   
I sat my vanity as I brushed my hair waiting for Draco, I looked at the clock, and I watched as it turned to 12 am, and at the same time I heard a small pebble hit my window On time like always   
Draco.

I walk to my window, and see the white haired boy standing at the last floor looking up at my balcony   
I quietly opened the window " make room I'm coming up"   
he says  
I nod and put my head back into my room as I watched as he apparated to my balcony " hello love" he stared at me " on time" I say " am I ever late?" he held out his hand, I smile as I take it. We get back on the ground and we run off from My house, heading to the nearest town, " so what will it be this time strawberry? Vanilla?" He asks " so basic Draco, how bout strawberry cheesecake, or buttercup, or oh mint chocolate" I smile " who eats mint ice cream"   
" people who aren't boring" I say turning back to the street 

" Draco, Myra" the store owner greets us as we walk in " Hello Joel" I smile " I keep the store open every year on this date at this time just for you two"   
" and the money is worth it" I say looking at the flavors " what will it be this time"   
" the Strawberry Cheesecake for me" I point to the ice cream then look to Draco " cookie dough" he says " being adventurous this time huh Draco" Joel and I laugh " shut up Joel" Draco says smirking and handing him the money " I could have paid for myself" i pout " Myra we have this same fight every year, and it always ends up with me paying, my mother would kill me if I didn't pay, just let it happen" he smiles causing me to roll my eyes 

I thank Joel as he hands up the cups with our ice cream in it   
Draco and I eat the ice cream as we walk home on the dark street, talking about things we want to do this school year " with you being a prefect we can get away with a shit load of stuff this year" I say turning around and walking backwards but facing him. I watched as he snickers to my excitement " you know in first year I thought you would hate me when I got into Gryffindor"   
" I knew you were to good for slytheirn so I prepared myself for you to be in any other house"   
" sure took awhile for our families to accept it"   
I agree, with both our our families being slytheirns they took the blow hard when I got into Gryffindor   
" Gryffindor is lucky to have you, your full talent wouldn't be reached if you were in slytheirn" he put the spoon in his mouth " yea, but slytheirn is sure lucky to have you, someone so cunning and resourceful like you is destined for a powerful future"   
" oh yea with my father being like he is he'll want me to be minster of magic"   
" that's a good thing, because we'll be able to get away with doing the imperious curse"   
We both laughed as he almost choked on his ice cream 

•  
" Pansy lets go the we're going to be late" I yell from the bottom of the stairs as I wait with Draco with our things ready to go to the train station " what is she doing up there?" Draco turns to me " probably figuring out how she is going to fit her Draco shrine in her trunk" i Joke " ha ha funny" Draco mocks  
We finally see pansy come from the stairs " finally, madam your carriage awaits" Draco and I bow as if we are servants for pansy " oh shut up I didn't take that long"   
" bullshit" Draco says taking mine and pansy's trunk in both of his hands 

The train station was packed as usual but I liked it like that, I was fun  
Draco asked me if I wanted to sit with him in The slytheirn compartments. " come on Myra your other friends can wait" he whines " fine Draco" I follow him to his compartment " Myra!" Blaise got up and tightly embraced me " Blaise" I pat his back in the hug   
I see crabbe and goyle and they usually give Me a glare " Gryffindor" crabbe said " bastard" I say back as Draco made a seat next to him for me. 

•  
As soon as we got to the great hall I went over to my friends, hermione tightly hugged me, Ron acted like he was never seeing me again. The twins kissing me on the cheek, and Harry the cute smile and side hug and Ginny practically tackled me, neville gave me a cute little hug, and told me a fact about plants in summer " that's really interesting neville" I smile   
I said next to hermione and Ginny, the boys Ron Harry and the twins sitting opposite of us   
" so how was your summer" hermione asked " great"   
" spend time at Malfoy Manor" the twins said rolling their eyes " yes boys I did"   
" Draco's not as bad as you think" I take a look at all the food to pick out actually what I want   
" and calling us blood traitors is a friendly trait?" George says " I told him not to say that anymore" i lock eyes with Harry " yea I guess it died down a bit but still doesn't stop him" Ron says 

•  
The next day classes started and Draco and I had all of them together, first was divinity, I sat next to Draco like always, " everyone pass your partner your cup and tell each other what they read"   
I pass Draco my tea cup and he looks back and forth from him book " uhh professor I don't see Myras in the book"   
" we'll let me see dear" Trelawney said, she looked in my cup and smiled " well we'll dear, you have two hearts colliding, quite rare, but it mean you'll fall in love with the persons you least expect" She puts my cup down " And I think I know who it is" she winks at me and sits back down, not giving me any sort of hint to who it is " tease that one" I say looking back at Draco's cup   
" alright yours is, a kite it means I think your wishes will come true so I guess wish for something good"   
" well mine is not as good as yours" he says " no you get to wish for anything, I could fall in love with anybody, I don't want it to be just anybody, oh I hope their cute"   
Draco laughed at my realization 

After classes Draco and I studied in the great hall   
" that tea leaf prediction is really getting to me, maybe it's like one of the twins, their pretty hot"   
" you have no taste Myra" Draco looks up at me " says the guy you had sex with a different girl every week" i smirk " oh yea keep talking and your sister will be next, last time I checked she was begging for me"   
" ew, you and my sister fucking" I pretend to gag   
Draco laughed as I gagged, I saw Harry walk in and stopped " hello, Myra" he softly smiles at me " hi Harry" I said, " are you watching that movie in the common room tonight?" He sits next to me " yea definitely"   
" great I'll save you a seat next to me" he smiles as he lightly embraced my arm   
I watched as he walked out " god he's cute" I bite my lip " really? Potter? You literally have zero taste Myra I would kill myself if you got with potter"   
" then I'll see you in hell" I grab my things and run out the common room " dray we all knew you weren't making it to heaven" I turn around, he laughed as I smiled

•

After I ditched Draco In the great hall it was almost lights out and almost all the whole Gryffindor house was watching whatever movie the twins picked in the common room. So I think it's going to be either a very stupid movie or Scary movie, no I'm between   
I walk in the common room just in time " Myra!" Harry beamed, he patted to a spot next to him on the floor, I set my books down and sit next to him " what did I miss?" I smile " nothing, right on time" he cheeks went red   
The movie started Fred turned the lights out leaving the only light coming from the fire and the tv screen " what the hell did you two pick this time" Ginny said asking her brothers, the group laughed " Ginny relax it's a good one" the smirked 

Turns out it was a scary one, a very scary one   
On one jump scare Harry buried his head in my shoulder, he refreshing scent filling my nostrils " everything alright Harry" George asked " shut up George"  
" the part is over now Harry" I pat his shoulder " oh, thanks" he lifts his head and smiles " no problem"   
We stared into each other eyes for longer than a second "do you want to uh, get out of here?" He whispers " yea" I nod  
We snuck away from the group and went up to his dorm. As soon as we closed the door he grabbed my waist and kissed me gently " is This ok?" He broke the kiss to ask me "it's perfect Harry" I said so he can continue, he smashed his lips onto mine again moving his hands to my ass   
I slowly get on my knees and undo his belt buckle, pulling down his pants, I look up at Harry I watched as he nodded allowing me to continue   
I turn my body and lock the door and then I turn back to him, I pull down his underwear, all 8 inches spring Out " hard already Harry?" I smirked   
I watched as he cheeks went bright red, he smirked as I gently kissed his tip, then slowly putting it in my mouth, adding a inch with everytime I moved my head back and forth oh his shaft, soon fitting it to the back of my throat, harry by this point was sitting dim on the end of the bed while I was on my knees in front of Him, Using my mouth and hands now, Harry's Fingers running through my hair as he grew closer to finishing, I put his full length in my mouth and that was enough for him to cum, I came up after he finished " we should I get back out there before that get suspicious"I say in the middle of a Kiss between Harry and I " I'll make it up to you" he says, I nod as he cupped my cheek

•  
After the movie everyone went to bed and I snuck out to the Dungeon and Draco was already there waiting for me " what's up stranger" he says letting me into the common room " shut it" I say   
" you won't believe what happened" I say as we walked to his room he had by himself, since he was a prefect he got snape to give him a private room   
I plopped down on his bed as I kicked off my shoes " I gave Harry a..." I gesture what I did " you sucked him off!" He said " yea" I smiled " literally no taste at all"   
He went to his dresser and took his shirt off   
"i like Harry, he's sweet, kind and he's cute" I lay my head down on the pillow   
He put on another shirt then started taking off his rings, I stood up and walked over next to him, I placed the rings he took off on my fingers " big ass fingers" i told him as I watched the rings fall off my fingers " shut up, give them here I don't need you losing them" he says as I hand them to him " I bet he's rough behind closed doors" I say " I doubt it potter is as awkward as it comes"   
I hit his arm " stop talking about him"   
" oh shut up....do you want a shirt"   
I nod, I watched as he got out of his many white t-shirts and hands it to me, he turns around as I change into the shirt " Ok I'm done" I say   
" oh I want some of your shorts too" I look around in his drawers " here dumbass"  
He hands me some black shorts " you're so kind" I say taking my pants off and changing into the shorts and then getting in is bed " goodnight dumbass"   
" good night asshole" I finish   
_____________


	2. Chapter 2

* contains mature scenes*

Myra   
Two weeks later Harry and I have gotten a whole lot closer and yes he did make it up to me, and no we still Haven't done it yet completely, but I really like him and Draco was being a dick about it. " He's not good enough for you!" Draco said as we studied in his dorm " oh yea and who is" i wait for an answer, it looked like he was about to say something until he didn't "alright then"   
" have you fucked him?" He questioned " what no, but we've done other things" i smirked " ew, ok ok forget I asked"   
" yea don't worry about me go fuck another slytheirn girl or have you gone through all of those"   
" shut up" he pushes me " you hungry?" He asked me " aren't I always" I smile " let's go to dinner already fuck all this studying" he threw his pencil down 

We walked to the Great hall " Myra!" I heard my name across the room. I look Around see Harry waving me over to him " you don't mind?"   
" I do but go ahead" he puts his hands in his pocket,  
I smiled and walk over to Gryffindor table and sit next to Harry

Draco   
I watch her to her seat, next to that potter. My insides were boiling with rage, how could she like him and his blood traitor friends. 

I take my seat at slytheirn table next to Blaise " can you believe it" I spat " what" he said stuffing food in his mouth " she's into potter" I glare at potter as I see him put His hand on her thigh, like it belongs their   
Blaise turned to see what I was looking at " jealous much?"   
" what me? Never she can have whoever she wants and she wants him, its revolting"   
" she's happy man, let her be, go talk to pansy here she comes now, maybe she'll get your mind off it"   
" I'm not hooking up with my bestfriends sister you git" I spat. 

Pansy sat down next to me and stared at me " what" I spat " what's wrong with him" she said to Blaise   
I shoot Blaise a glare " his Marks I think" he lied   
Pansy didn't need to know, I mean it's not a secret or anything, I just don't want her to know

Next thing I know two owls came flying in the great hall one dropping a letter off to me and another to Myra   
I catch her glance, and I nod for her to come over here   
I watched as she got up, first time I realized how short her skirts are  
I got out my thoughts as she came over to me   
" move pansy...shit" she pushes pansy out the way   
" got one too huh?"   
I nod, we open the letters at the same time, " oh it's from onyx" she beamed " mines from Enzo" i started reading the letter   
Myra   
Onyx was my my bestfriend after Draco, I met her when I went school shopping with Draco her and her cousin Enzo both were there, they go to ilvermorny  
Sadly, Draco and Enzo connected from the start and so did onyx and I.   
" they're coming to hogwarts" i Beamed, i turned to Draco with a huge smile on my face " they said they convinced their parents" Draco said " your know Enzo is coming as well" Draco asked me  
I nodded

Lorenzo and I dated back when I was in my 3rd and 4th year, he's the one I lost my virginity to and it was quiet amazing actually. Him and onyx would come to Draco and I'd houses and one time during one of Draco and I'd birthday parties, Lorenzo wanted to give me my gift in private, and well things went off from there. We broke up because of the distance so I guess the feelings are still there 

When Draco found out he nearly wanted to kill Enzo "are you going to be able to control yourself around him" he smirked " Draco I'm over him alright, we are just friends, and plus I have a good thing going with Harry" I look back at Harry and smile " well I'm going back, over there i will see you later"   
Draco   
I watched her back to her seat, as she sat down, she was smiling giggling, Potter was touching her like she was his and now her ex was coming. Life couldn't be better right 

•

Enzo and Onyx were arriving today, I stood outside with Myra as we waited for the train, I saw she was cold and shivering " I thought I told you to were a jacket" I spat   
" I didn't think it would be this cold" she said in her defense   
I take off my coat and give it to her, it was worth freezing a little, " thanks" she said as I helped her put it on   
" oh here it comes" she beamed   
The train stopped and out stepped onyx first " ONNY"   
" MYRA" the two yelled as they saw each other running up to each other almost tackling the other, Myra was to busy to notice Lorenzo coming off the train " you look good man" he says " no no you do"   
" still hooking up with another girl everyday?" He hugged me " nah it's every week now trying to cut down"   
He nodded " how's she been" he asked as we watched the girls still hugging " Great, but she fancies potter"   
" Harry Potter!?" He frowned " thought I had another chance now that I was here, that potter still isn't stopping me" he smirks   
" Myra my love" he beamed " Enzo!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, him doing that same   
" come here dray dray" Onyx held her arms out " I thought i told you to stop calling me that" I said hugging her " now why would I do that" she ruffled my hair   
We look back and Enzo and Myra are still hugging   
Myra   
I embraced Enzo tightly, Merlin I missed him, his smell, his hair, his lips, his face " you don't know how much I've missed you love" he whispered in my ear   
" I've missed you"   
" now what's this about You fancying Harry Potter"   
My eyes widened " ok love birds let's go I want to get sorted already" onyx urged   
Enzo and I let go of each other and he kissed me forehead " did Draco tell you that?"  
" mhm" he muttered " that twat" I glance at Draco and he looks the other way   
" no no it's good to know what I'm up against" he smirked while putting his arm around me 

•

Onyx got sorted into slytherin and so did Enzo, I guess I was still the only one in our friends group in Gryffindor, on their first night Draco snuck me into the dungeon and we went up to his room where Enzo and onyx were already there " Myra love come sit next to me" Enzo stood up as I walked into the room   
" no she's mine, I want to hear all about this Harry Potter Crush" onyx pulled my arm over to her   
" so what's so special about him"   
" nothing, nothing at all" Draco voiced whilst looking up At onyx and I, i rolled my eyes "shut up I like him" I say

Lorenzo caught my glance, i fully turn my head to him " enlighten me then Myra, why do you like him"   
Enzo put his hands together " because he makes her feel like life isn't always a dark academia" Draco says " he's just an escape from her real life" he finishes   
" you're an asshole" throw a book at Draco but he caught it   
" tell something I didn't already know Myra" he voiced " ever since you found out I like Harry you've been in a pissy attitude, why" I spat " he's potter"   
" and you're Malfoy"   
Onyx tapped my thigh, signaling me to calm down "I'm sure Draco just wants what's best for you" onyx said " yea whatever" Draco looks the other way   
" you sure that's all it is Draco?" Enzo voiced   
Draco shot his eyes to Enzo there was a brief moment or silence following glares from and to ecah other " yes Enzo now fuck off"   
•   
Enzo walked me back to me backed to my dorm "please don't tell me you're thinking about getting with potter" Enzo said " Enzo I..."   
" I'm not going to let you deny your feelings for me, I know they're still there, you can't just set aside what we had, I'm important to you, for fucks sake Myra I took your virginity" he stopped infront of me " I know Enzo b..."   
" but what's stopping you, don't tell me it's potter" he says " I..."   
He smashed his lips onto mine, I missed his lips, the way he tongue crept into my mouth, " now tell me you that you still feel nothing between us"   
" kiss me again" I mutter   
He doesn't hesitate and kisses me again " I can't hold back anymore Myra"   
" then dont" I say into his ear " we can't go to my room though, my roommates"   
" let's have some fun" he grabs my hands and we run into the library " sex, in a library?"   
" what, can't keep quiet?"   
" is that a bet?" I move closer to his face " let's see how long you can go without needing a silencing spell"   
" what do I get if I win" I run hand down his chest   
"I'll decide when we get to that point" he smirks before kissing me  
The kiss deepens as we fall into the library finding a corner in the back where it was dark and quiet he lifted my shirt throwing it in a book shelf  
Narr.   
Myra contains her moan as he leaves dark marks from her neck to her breasts   
" remember your birthday?" He said while kissing her neck "mhm, and you said you had a gift for me"   
Myra thrusts her hips forward as she feels Enzo getting hard " and I said I wanted to give it to you in private" he said looking back up at the girl, " and we were screaming my name by the end of it"   
Myra bit her lip and nodded " well this time you have to contain all of it to get the prize"   
" why don't you just tell me what I win?" She pouts " be a good girl and you'll find out"   
She quickly nods and lets him continue   
They laid on the floor, Enzo on top leaving kisses all the at down to her shorts, pulling them down and off of her along with her underwear, he moves back to takes of his pants. He spreads the girls legs as he entered her slowly, quickly picking up his pace, Myra keeping her hand over her mouth " nope, thats cheating" He pulled her hand from her mouth " you never set any rules" she bit her lip   
He started pounding into her "can this keep you quiet?" He said kissing her neck   
" Enzo"   
" can't keep quiet any longer huh"   
She shook her head no He could tell she couldn't contain herself any longer before she came "go ahead then love"  
Her moans and Enzos filled the library, they were sure someone heard them  
Enzo laid next to her after pulling out of her " what would I have gotten if I won"   
" now maybe next time we'll try again and you'll find out then"   
" but what did you want if you won"   
" I just wanted to see you screaming my name, and I did so I'm happy" she smiled from his voice and kissed him " now this Harry character, you're not seeing him again alright?"  
" alright" she agreed  
________


	3. Chapter 3

*Contains mature scenes*

Myra   
" Harry! Can we talk" I found Harry in the library   
" yes, actually I've been meaning to talk to you as well" he stands up " well you can go First" he smiles "ok well Harry I like you I really do but just not like that completely, I have feelings for someone else"   
I finished " well I was going to tell you the same thing actually"   
" oh well then I'll see you around, friends right?"  
" yes ofcourse" he hugs me   
I smiled on the way out the library, and Enzo was leaning against the door frame " any other competition I need to know about now?" He asked me " none that I know of" I smirked as he puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek as we walk away form the library   
•  
I guess you could say Enzo and I are back together, we haven't completely established it yet but we still have feelings for each other and we're not seeing other people so it makes sense 

We headed to the dungeon and we went to Draco's room   
" what is this, are you a couple again?" Draco looked up at us " why jealous?" Enzo said  
I looked confused because why would Draco be jealous, Draco looks at me then back at Enzo " why the hell would I be jealous of my bestfriend" he spat " I don't know you sounded pretty upset when you heard about Harry, oh and by the way that's off now" Enzo laid across the bed " is it?" Draco looked up at me   
I nodded " good"   
I raised an eyebrow at Draco, but then onyx walked in " there's my beautiful bestfriend" onyx said sitting down and pulling me to sit in her lap   
Draco   
Onyx had Myra sit in her lap, her skirt riding up everytime she moved or shifted in her seat, I tried not to notice as other people were In the room   
I ripped my eyes of her, Enzo was noticing " you alright Mate?" He nudged me " yea I'm fine" I spat   
" are you sure you've been acting weird" he kept going "can't help to think that your jealous" he said Looking back at Myra " about what"   
I made sure the girls weren't listening " Myra with guys, me, Harry"   
" I'm just protective Enzo fuck off" I say watching Myra and onyx talk to each other " protective or jealous" he questioned   
" what are you two talking about" Myra said   
Enzo as I both looked up and smile " nothing love just talking about how Draco is a dumbass, nothing new" Enzo answers  
Myra smiled then looked back at onyx, " man if you like her just say so alright, I just don't want it to be any problem between us" Enzo whispers " I don't like her, she's my bestfriend you can have her" I spat " alright man" Enzo pats my shoulder   
Myra   
The next few weeks have been weird Draco has been weird, he's always staring at me, and wondering who I'm hanging out with. Enzo and I haven't talked about to if we are back together or not but we are only seeing each other, and we have sex a lot, and like everywhere

Enzo and I were walking to the Astronomy tower to be in private and I saw Draco Up there   
I know he only comes up here when he's upset   
I quickly stop and turn around to Enzo " uh how bout we do this another time"   
"What why, he can leave"  
" Enzo please go Back to the great hall and finish studying I'll see you there later" I voiced "what you care about him more?"   
" he's my best friend" I spat " your mine to" He says "then let's keep it that way"   
" I'm leaving" he storms off back downstairs   
Draco   
I heard footsteps coming up to the astronomy tower and I rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like having company   
I heard voices, and it was hers, and enzos   
" hey dray, everything alright?"she sits down sort of behind me to were I can still see her out The corner of my eye  
"Did I ruin your time with you Enzo?"   
" what? No" she scoffed " everything alright?"   
I nod " sure?"  
" yes Myra" I finally say " can we go now I'm cold" she asks   
I lightly smile " you never bring a jacket" I take my jacket off and give it to her " come on, I know you have snacks in your room and I'm stealing them, Ron gets really possessive so I can't touch his" she says making me smile   
" I'm serious, he almost hexed me last time, then I threatened to punch him" 

We walked back to my dorm " cissy sent your baskets full of treats yet?" She turns back and looks at me " over there" I point to the basket " oh she gave you muggle snacks"   
" I actually told her to get them For you I know you like them"   
She smiled "what would I do without you"   
" die" I say " probably right" she agrees, making me laugh   
She sits down on the bed as I sit in the chair   
She crosses her legs while opening a package of skittles " so what was wrong with you earlier, you've been weird lately" she put a green skittle in her mouth " figuring some shit out" I say " are you ok with telling me?" she didn't rush me,she never rushed me she always asked is if I was ok with it but I couldn't tell it   
" eat your skittles" I say 

She leaned back her elbow pinning her up on bed   
Her skirt yet again shifting up again everytime she moved, her nipples Piercing through her shirt, her light blue painted nails running through her brown curly hair, her brown beautiful eyes looking at me, she was distracting me " hello, Draco are you listening" she interrupted my thoughts " what, huh oh yea I'm listening" I lied " oh yea what did I just say" she crosses her arms " oh yea what did I just say" I mocked " alright then" she pouts making me smile 

She uncrossed her legs and stood up setting the skittles down on the dresser " I think Enzo and I are better as friends" she says " you don't like him Anymore?"   
" I love him, but I'm not in love with him" she says   
" isn't that the same thing" I stood up walking to her " no i love him, like a close friend like you, I love you Draco but I'm not in love with you, by that I mean not as a boyfriend or anything" she finished 

I stood next to her with my hand in the dresser as I watched her look through more of the snacks   
As she walked her skirt, did it again, it betrayed her but more me, riding up everytime she walked, I lightly saw her red lacy underwear 

" Fuck" I mumbled as I look the other way " what" she turns back to me " nothing" I quickly say "I wish my mother would send me shit like this" she exclaims " she's always talking about my figure and shit, do I look fat to you" she turned around " like look at me do I look fat, be honest" she says putting more skittles in her mouth"   
Making me laugh " no you don't, your figure is fine" it was more than fine, it was perfect " you'll say anything to get me to shut up" she says putting the skittles down " not completely true" I say 

She smiles and walks back over to me " so any new girls" she says lookin me in the eyes " how's Astoria?"  
" Dont Know and dont care"   
" so you two are just fucking?"   
I nod " haven't in like a week though she clingy"   
She grabbed my hands and took the rings off and put them on her fingers 

Her three top buttons on her shirt unbuttoned slightly showing her red laced bra matching her underwear " they look cute on me don't the.."   
Something in me snapped and i couldn't control it, I grabbed her face and kissed her, she held onto my wrists, she didn't pull away or stop it   
We moved to the bed, I heard the rings fall on the floor as she let her arms down   
I sat on the foot of the bed while she is on my lap Running her fingers through my hair as the kiss deepened my hands now on her waist

She pulled away and looked at me " are you sure we.."   
" do you want me to stop" I interrupted her   
She slowly shook her head and then I continued to ripped open the buttons on her shirt causing her to smile, i took of my shirt throwing it in a chair across the room 

I helped her take off her white button up top and threw it on the same chair. She stood up and took off her skirt, Merlin she was beautiful, I did the same but would my pants   
" come here" i said, she got right back on my lap letting me kiss her once again, "your gonna forget all about Enzo and potter when I'm done"   
She smiled and nodded   
I flipped her over onto the bed 

Narrator 

She sat up longing for another kiss, and he gave it to her, moving his hands to her back unhooking her bra with one of his hands   
She laid back on the bed as he kissed all the way down from her neck leaving very dark bruised love bites and marks trailing them down to her thighs lightly kissing them while pulling off he underwear as throwing them aside

He spread her legs, and without warning, pushing two fingers in her making her squirm, ramming them in and out of her make her grab onto the bed sheets as Draco smirk, he used another finger to go in circular motion on her clit, causing louder moans to come from the girl

Draco could tell she was Close and stopped " dray" she whined " no no not yet" he came up to the girl and kissed her " we haven't even gotten to the best part yet" he smirks and kissed her again,   
He hovered on top of her as he took off his underwear and slowly pushed himself inside of her making her moan " oh fuck" she mumbled   
He quickly picked up his pace, Myra knew this would probably ruin their friendship but she didn't care, she liked it all of it and everything felt right   
Each other's moans going in the others ear, making it music to their ears

Myras legs crossed over his lower Back and her hands wrapped around his torso her nails digging into his back and leaving red deep scratches, that made Dracos heart flutter

The door opened and they both stopped Draco quickly covered up Myra " woah sorry uh have you seen myra" he heard pansys voice " pansy get the fuck out"   
" I'm sorry for interrupting, but she's going to be late for dinner " she voiced " I haven't seen her just fuck off I'm kinda busy" he say " I feel sorry for that girl" she slams the door   
Myra pulled the sheet off her face " bitch" she says   
Draco looked back and smiled then kissed her   
Lucky neither of them lost their urge to climax and could get right Back to it   
By the end of it she came twice screaming his name, Draco releasing moans in her ear as both of them finished  
Heavy breathing coming from the both of them 

" we're no done yet love" he smirked,Myra nodded and then kissed him " wait, maybe we should I lock the door first" she suggested " right" Draco quickly locked the door   
Flipping Myra over and arching her back down, caressing her arse before slowly pushing himself inside, Myra closed her eyes shut to try and get used to the feeling, Draco slowly went into and out making sure she could handle it, soon the pleasure started coming and coming fast, " Draco" she moaned 

Draco sped up he pace now knowing her was used to it, with every thrust Draco did another inch of him was pushed into the girl "fuck" she moaned squirming to find anything to grip onto, Draco tightly holding her waist as he pushed him inside of her more and more making her scream his name from the pleasureDraco pulled himself fully out and put himself fully back in her causing her to fill the room with moans, their bodies slapping together, Draco could tell see as getting close," not yet" he said coming down to her ear without stopping through, she whimpered as she heard the words   
He started pounding himself into her all of him was inside her, hitting the perfect spot each time, a tear of happiness shed from her face as she found she couldn't hold it in anymore " D-Draco I can't" she moaned " cum for me Myra" he whispered in her ear making her immediately cum all over him and him inside her, she felt a warm liquid almost dripping from her thighs, he cleaned her up and Draco helped her sit up, she could barely feel her legs, " are you alright love" he said after putting on a pair sweatpants and handing her a shirt   
She nodded as she continued to put the shirt on, and then she laid he head down on his pillow, falling asleep fast 

Draco  
Myra fell asleep right after so I covered her up and headed to dinner   
I claimed my seat at the table next to Enzo "where's Myra" onyx and pansy asked me " no clue" i said   
" so who's the girl Draco because Astoria is still walking..."Pansy started watching Astoria walk into The great hall " and the sounds I heard from your room that poor girl won't be walking for another day or two" she finished  
" pansy shut up" I spat   
Your sister won't be walking for another day or two   
I thought and smirked to myself " what happened?" Enzo asked " I walked in on Draco and some girl doing it and it isn't Astoria" she said " who's this other girl dray" Astoria overheard and came over   
" fuck off Astoria" I moved her hand off me   
" meet me in my dorm tonight" she said in my ear causing me to roll my eyes   
_______


	4. Chapter 4

Myra   
Later that night I was able to get back to my room after , I kept thinking, was my friendship ruined with Draco one that we had sex, will we ever go back to normal, will we be able to Joke Around like we used to, I had to talk to him now, I need to know. I got out my bed and snuck out to the other side of the castle 

I was walking to the common room portrait as I saw onyx coming out of the twins bedroom   
" I introduce you to them once and your fucking one already" I say "what, George is a natural" she smirked while fixing her hair " your a slut" I say   
" and your a whore" we both laughed as we link arm " get me into the slytheirn common room"   
" anything for you babe" she patted my arm as we walked out the common room " so how big"   
" 12!"   
" I expected that" I said " I mean I came like 5 times" she said " how long"   
" oh we've been doing it since the end of dinner"   
" that was like 4 hours ago, you've been fucking for 4 hours" I stop and look at here " he has a lot of stamina" she shrugged  
I shook my head " your crazy"   
" that's what you love about me" she smiled   
I nodded " duh" 

I said good night to onyx as I went to turn out of the girl dorms and I saw Draco coming out of Astorias room shirtless with his shirt in his hand

The feeling of my heart was fluttering for him earlier was completely gone now "Myra I..."   
" don't worry about it Draco" I quickly walk past Him " Myra" his voice grew faint as I walked out the common room 

He was my bestfriend, I had Sex with him all that was good is ruined because I gave into my urges   
I wiped the tear from my face, and walked back to the Gryffindor common room   
•   
I woke up the next day to hermione shaking me "Myra come on, we are going to be late" she continued shaking me " I don't feel like going" I groaned " bullshit, let's go" Ginny said pulling the sheets off me " assholes" I got up and went into the bathroom

I came out freshly showered, in a black shirt with a white button up shirt with my black uniform top on top of it   
And I put on my tie while looking in the mirror, trying to forget about yesterday completely  
I walk out the bathroom and Ginny and hermione stared at me " what?" I looked around " you're really quiet this morning, you're the one usually waking up up, well me" Ginny said " you ok?" Hermione asked me " peachy" I grab my bag and walk out the door 

I get to the Great hall and I see Draco at the slytheirn table, he gestured for me to come over, I forwarded my eyes to Gryffindor table and sat next to hermione and Ginny " sitting with us Today huh" George said   
I looked up at him and back down at my plate " she's not in a good mood" hermione said " why" Harry asked " we don't know"   
I played around out the food on my plate not really eating

After breakfast it was transfiguration first, and since Draco and I had every class together, we were partners and sat next to each other   
I walked in and Dracos face lit up when we saw me   
" Blaise can you do me a favor"   
" what do you need babe" He smiled " can you change seats with me" I said pointing to my seat "why, you ok?"   
" yes I just want to sit next to onyx" I say smiling at her " yea sure" he grabs his things and heads to my seat   
Enzo walked in and came over to me " I don't blame you for yesterday, it is probably best we are just friends"   
" thanks" I faintly smiled " I'll see you later" he smiled and went to his seat " why didn't you want to sit with us this morning?" Onyx asked   
" I had to talk to hermione about something" I lie "ok cool, so do we actually get to turn into animals and shit" she beamed   
I slightly laughed " yes onyx"   
" Yes onyx" 

•

" do you want to hang out in the common room with me Blaise and Draco and Enzo ofcourse?" Onyx asked me as we walked out of the Great hall from dinner   
" I'm not feeling to good actually I'm just going to go back to my dorm"   
" oh ok, let me know if you need anything"   
I nod and head the other way

I head up to my room and I noticed my dorm was empty  
I turn Around to close the door and Draco was standing " have you been following me the whole time"   
" no?" He rose his eyebrow   
I rolled my eyes and pushed the door to close it but he stopped it with his foot " go away"   
" can I explain?" He opened the door " nothing you need to explain Draco" I walk over to my bed and sit down grabbing a book " don't be a asshole Myra let me explain" he grabs the book out of my hand " your the asshole" I grab it back " Myra look at me" he stood in front of me tilted my head up to look at him " fine go ahead, I'm not listening though" I stood up now face to face with him "you might as well leave , I bet Astoria is waiting for you to come back and fuck her" he grabbed my wrists " I don't like Astoria, I didn't fuck Astoria yesterday" 

" oh so coming out of someone's dorm no someone that you've had sex with multiple times..."   
" I don't like Astoria I never have it was always just sex"   
" I don't believe you Draco, I've been your bestfriend since birth I know everything about you like I can tell when your Lying and when you're full of bullshit" I pull away from him aggressively " your forgot that I know everything about you, like when your actually upset and when your lying about it"   
" I am not upset" I yelled " your wonder your eyes somewhere else when your lying, look me in my eyes and tell me your not upset with me" he pulls me back   
" I am upset" I look him in the eyes " why"   
" why?... I'm fucking upset because you made me feel special and then hours later you go and fuck someone else,but I'm done all it was, was sex right?"   
" you think that It was just sex?" He lets me go "well?"   
" your so fucking dumb Myra"   
" what am I wrong, Draco I've see every girl you've been with, in and out your room"   
" what are you slut shaming now" he says " I can't slut Shame you, your a guy"   
" so I can slut shame you, three guys in less then a couple months that's something a slut would do"   
I knew he regretted his words as soon as he said them but that didn't stop my anger   
" get the fuck out now" I felt tears forming in my eyes "Myra I didn't m..."   
" if your not leaving I am" I push past him   
" Myra wait, I didn't mean it" I left him in the middle of the common room, I ran into onyx as I was walking through the corridors " hey what's wrong"   
" boys" I mutter " Enzo? I'll beat his ass"   
I shook my head " Harry?"   
I did the same action " Draco" I mumbled " wait you..."   
" Great slut shame me again I guess"   
" no no I'm not I swear I just... I expected it but not like this" she hugged me   
I pull back from the hug and wipe all my tears off "want to sneak in the kitchen and get ice cream?" I suggest " uh ok yea sure, are you ok?"  
" I'm fine, just had a little set Back thats all, come on I bet they have strawberry" i grabbed her hand and we ran off I needed a distraction from him and fast.  
_____


	5. Chapter 5

Draco   
The next couple of weeks have been torture, Myra hates me and is avoiding me at all cost, the group eventually found out what happened because of onyx's big mouth   
And the group blames me for Myra become distant from us 

And Enzo especially, he punched me in the face, I don't blame him actually but I got slight bruises   
" just because Draco fucked up and called her a slut doesn't me the rest of us have to suffer" Blaise said "but she's acting like nothing has happened between them, she's just pretending as if Draco isn't there" onyx intervened " look I'm sorry, alright you can blame me, I blame myself but I've tried to apologize and she won't talk to me, I can't even get any Gryffindors to let me in the common room anymore"  
" maybe you should think about that next time you call her a slut, and plus you fucked her you're a bigger slut than she is, 3 to your what...20"   
" shut the fuck up Enzo" our voices echoed throughout the common room " all I know is that you better make it up to her, or I'll kill you myself" Enzo voiced   
" me too" onyx joined " me three" Blaise said   
I rolled my eyes   
"Hey Draco" Astoria winked at me as she passed through the common room " that's what we mean, how could she not think you guys are fucking" onyx voiced  
I got up and went up to Astoria   
" Astoria for the thousandth time I don't fucking like you, I never did get it through your fucking brain, just stop talking to me all together"   
" you'll regret this Malfoy" she storms out the common room " I don't give a fuck" I say Back " now if only Myra was here to see it" onyx got up then the rest of them followed " we're going to talk to Myra about Halloween Costumes" onyx said " oh fuck me" I turn my head back around 

A memory of Myra and I's last Halloween popped in to my head, everything was good that year 

" come on dray let's be an angel and devil" she whined " and let me guess I'm the devil"   
" no, actually how would that work, we're both devils" she put her thumb and index finger on her chin as she paced the room " ohh red riding hood and the wolf" she suggest " That's fine"   
" we're going to go as an a devil and angel next year though"   
" doubt that" 

Myra   
" im going as princess jasmine and George is going as Aladdin" onyx said making me smile " so you two are dating?"   
" yes and no I said I want to be official official when I'm able to tell the difference between him and Fred, I don't want any problems"   
" good luck with that If you got them mixed up Fred would play along getting you both in trouble" I say   
" he would wouldn't he" she thought for a second "so Enzo, Blaise what are you two going as?" I ask   
" sexy doctor" enzo smirks " Fred and I are going as two slytheirn and Gryffindor girls" he says   
The rest of us laugh, it felt like something was missing, usually Draco would throw in a stupid remark that I was elaborate on " yea I would love to see you two in skirts, do you need to borrow our uniforms?" Onyx asked " we already took them" Blaise smirks 

I got up and looked in my dresser and counted my skirts " asshole" I mutter as I see Im missing one   
" sorry onyx I got mine when you were in the shower, pansy snuck it out to me"   
" I'm beating her ass" onyx gritted her teeth " tell him if he stretches it out I'm killing him in his sleep" 

• 

Two days later, getting ready for the Halloween party was so stressful, onyx was stressing About her outfit, I was really Calm actually, I was going as a angel and onyx kept saying it's all a lie " you may look innocent, but no no no" she puts in her lipstick "I am an angel" I smirk " sometimes" 

I straightened my hair and had two strands on the side out curled and onyx helped me put the holographic glitter in my hair and the sides of my face where highlighter is " I swear if this breaks me out I'm killing myself" I look at the glitter on my face In the mirror " ok done" she sets down the glitter and grabs a towel to get the rest off her as I put on the white fluffy wings

" I look hot"   
" if I was a lesbian I would totally fuck you"   
" thank you"

We found Blaise, Enzo and the twins in the common room of Gryffindor   
Fred and Blaise stood up, instead of a shirt they wore their house color ties and then onyx and mines skirts " I think Blaise and I pull these skirts off better than you and onyx do Myra" Fred says " please, you could look like us if you tried" onyx voiced and she walked over to George 

Draco   
Slytheirn common room was packed every house was there, even Professor Lupin stopped by and got a drink and snuck out and left before anyone noticed 

I came as a devil, because she wanted to do this year  
I was looking around for onyx, Blaise Or Enzo, I'm sure she'd be with them   
I saw Blaise, Enzo and the Twins by the food like always, then I heard her giggle, I could recognize it from anywhere 

I moved through the crowd to the entrance, she came as an angel, i smiled to myself, she looked so angelic the glitter in her hair glistening from the lights flashing and her halo over her head made it so real, she was no where near a angel, but she's to good to be a devil

Onyx saw me and raised her eyebrow and then walked away from her, she turned around and Almost Ran into me " you remembered" she said looking at me up and down " how could I forget you badgered me about it the whole year"

A smiled faintly grew on her face " I'm sorry for..."  
" Calling me a slut?" She finished " yes but I didn't mean it, I knew it would upset you and I wanted to do that because i was upset"   
" thanks" she said "well, that's it, I'll leave you now" 

Myra  
He goes to walk away and I had to stop him   
I grab his hand " I forgive you" i said standing on the tip of my toes to reach his ear because of the loud music "really?" He said, i nodded   
He grabbed my waist with one hand and with the other he cupped my cheek, he admired my face before kissing me hard, we both smiled as we pulled away from the kiss " I only want you" he say in my ear " and I only want you Draco"   
" good because your mine" he smashes his lips on mine again 

" what's Blaise wearing" Draco said getting a drink "uh him and Fred are basically girls, Fred's wearing my shirt..." I point to Fred who was dancing " and Blaise is wearing onyx's"   
" and I think he stretched it out" I whine as I watched Fred dancing 

I turn to him and smirk " what now" he whines " I want to see you in one" I say " nope never, not in this lifetime" he shakes his head " pussy" I say walking to the dance floor " what did you call me?" He follows me

•

" come on Draco you'll look hot" I play with my fingers as I sit on Draco'a bed " no" he said from the bathroom " dray come on"   
He opens the bathroom door and walks out and I start laughing " see" he rolls his eyes   
He was wearing on of my skirts with just a tie on where the shirt is supposed to be   
" you look hot" I say laughing " shut the fuck up" he rolls his eyes as I laugh " I'm taking this shit off"   
" I'm going to get my skirt back from Fred he's probably drunk and spilled something on it 

I walk out Draco's dorm and into the common room " merlin" I was stepping over tons of people and I didn't see Fred so I went to Gryffindor tower   
I found Fred in his room, he was passed out with Blaise on top of him " Fred" I nudge him " hm?"   
" give me my fucking skirt back"   
" oh ok" he mumbled he lifted himself up and slid the skirt off " did you have fun with Blaise?" I ask 

" yea we kissed"he joked   
" stop lying" I take my skirt from him, I look over at George's bed and see onyx sleeping on top of him " what did they do"   
" to much, I know she sore as fuck"   
" I'll see you later" I say, he nodded as he fell back asleep

I went back to my dorm, Ginny and Harry where together in ginnys bed, Ron was on the floor by hermiones bed, kind of looks like she kicked him off it   
I gave him a pillow me blanket " here Ron" he took them " thanks Myra" he muttered   
" no problem, actually you can sleep in my bed I'm not sleeping here tonight"   
" oh thanks" he slowly got up, his hair was messy and floppy and he stubbled over to the bed and was face first into my pillow   
" night Ron"   
" goodnight Myra" I heard his muffled voice

•

"Draco"   
" hm" he turns to me " that's what you're going as for Halloween next year" his smile turned into a frown   
" fuck no" he said " you'll do it anyway" I say " go to sleep your drunk"   
" barley" I said " your a idiot"   
" no you" we argue "   
" our parents were right"   
" what do you mean?" He asks " my mother used to ask me if I like you, like all the time I mean like every   
Time I came home with youl"  
"My mom did the same, she all like " Myra cute isn't she" " are you sure you two are just friends" then when you come over she's always watching us, like we're just going to kiss any moment" he mocks his mom   
I slightly laugh " I love your mom" I say " please don't you'll make it worse"   
I smile " goodnight Draco"   
" goodnight Myra" 

•

I love mornings things always better in the morning, the sun shining in your from the window, breakfast  
And it's the start of the day, you can completely start over.   
My morning started with Draco moving hair out of my face as I slept   
" you're beautiful"   
" no I'm sleepy"   
He slightly laughed " take the fucking compliment dumbass"   
" I'm taking the compliment by going back to sleep"   
" ofcourse you are"

•

A month has passed since the Halloween party and Draco and I are back to normal, but we just dating now

Onyx and George are official, she's noticed the twins differences and Enzo has a thing for pansy, it's disgusting I gag everytime I see them together but at least their happy And Blaise well he's still Blaise

We had an exam in potions, and Snape was being an ass about it  
I sat next to Draco, and this test was fucking stupid,   
I look up and Draco finished and he slid my parchment over to him while looking for Snape and started doing my test for me perfecting my handwriting as well   
He give it back after like 5 minutes and told me to write my name, I take my quill and write my name "there" he puts his hand on my thigh 

" we can leave now" he gestures me to stand up and we take our exams to Snape and walk out the classroom   
" that one was hard right?" I sigh jokingly " oh shut up" he nudged me " thanks" I said " I can't have you failing now can I" he puts his arm around me "I want ice cream"  
" you always want Ice cream, come in it's the weekend now let's go to one we always go to" I beg "alright, we have to hurry though I have a quidditch game in a hour"  
" they're going to be here" I stopped him " yea I'll believe it when I see it"   
" will it make you feel any better that my parents are coming as well" I kiss him " really?"   
I nodded, he smiled " come on" he grabbed my hand and we snuck out the castle

•

" Joel I've missed you" I say reaching my arms out "school over already?" He hugged me " no, we snuck away" I say looking at the ice creams as he shook his head " don't worry Joel they won't notice, I want the Oreo please"   
" Draco?" Joel says scooping mine in a cup " uh same thing" He said " good, no more plain flavors" Joel said " I get other flavors" Draco said paying "bullshit" I say eating my ice cream and heading to the door " see you in a month for Christmas break Joel" 

" Ice cream in the winter?"   
" exactly" I smiled " thanks Joel" Draco grabbed a spoon and walks out the door with me " I want to go see my house before we get back" I say " you don't have time" 

" yes we do, it's right down here, we'll be back in time for your match Draco" I grab his hand and we walk to my house " wait" I say as I watch my parents leave in a car with the Malfoys " I told you they were coming" I say " oh" he says " come on"   
We get up to my room and I look around " my mother has been cleaning it again" I roll my eyes "good, your rooms always messy"   
" that's the way I liked it" I say smirking 

•

We got Back in time for the game   
I was at the outside entrance of the locker room with Draco and Marcus kept telling him to hurry "fuck off flint I'm coming" as he said that Marcus went Back into the locker room Draco turned his head back to me " you'll do great" I say softly " yea I'm sure, as much as I hate to say it potter is a pretty good seeker" he looked down " your better" I cooed   
" now go Get ready, I need to save my voice for the cheering" 

He smiled and kissed me " good luck" I said as he walked into the locker room   
I sighed and walked out to the stands   
I saw Blaise and onyx sitting next to my parents and Dracos " oh sweetie over here" my mother waved at me as I made my way over to her "mom stop your embarrassing me" I put her hand down " what are you doing here" I asked her " well narcissa and I were just planning on coming but these two...."  
She pointed to my father and Lucius " wanted to come" she finished " really" I say to Lucius " I wanted to see how much my son had improved, if he has at that" he says 

I turn back to the field growing nervous " if I might ask Myra which team are you cheering for" Lucius asked me   
I turned to them all staring at me that's when I realized all of them were slytheirns and I was the odd one out, as much as I hated to betray my house I said " slytheirn" the parents all nodded in approval "good, I sometimes wonder how you got into Gryffindor, you're definitely a slytheirn at heart" Lucius muttered while looking at the crowd   
That wasn't true, slytheirn may have been in my blood but I was a Gryffindor at heart. 

" where's your sister" my father asked me " probably making out with enzo behind the stands" I say   
His eyes widened "I'm only joking father, she doesn't come to game, she usually asleep in her dorm"   
He nods " very funny joke Myra" he had a serious face " don't make me laugh father" he knows his serious face always made me laugh, he smiled and kissed my forehead, then I saw Enzo join us " where's pansy" my mother asked " taking a nap in her room" I nodded " see father i told you"   
He rolled his eyes 

I was watching the game carefully, slytheirn had 30 points and Gryffindor had 20 until one of Gryffindor hit the quaffle throw the ring making them tied I smiled trying to contain it from everyone, considering I was a Gryffindor sitting in the slytheirn stands 

Beaters from both sides going at it, the lost tension between houses was Gryffindor and slytheirn my friends and practically family was on one side and the other a person that I love in a house that runs in my family, whoever won I still cheer them on afterwards because I love them both

I blinked once and Harry and Draco were racing side by side trying to get the snitch, the tension between the two, but glaring at each other, both throwing hurtful banter, Harry pushed Draco as he Almost fell off his broom but he got back up " you're more worried than ever sweetie, Draco's fine" my mother rubs my Arm "I'm not worried mum" 

I look back to the field both Draco and Harry were reaching out to the snitch, I bit my lip in nervousness   
They both raced further both of their hands diving for the snitch   
The bumped into each other and both of them fell off their broom into the sand   
The Crowd went silent, until he raised his arm up with the snitch inside his hand  
_________


	6. Chapter 6

Draco   
" DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH SLYTHEIRN HAS WON THE MATCH" I heard lee say as I catch my breath  
I put my arm down as Im tired from the match, potter put up a good one this time there's no doubt in that   
I look up at the crowd and my father looked me in the eyes and nodded, it was a sign that he was proud of me for once, my mother jumping up and down with Mrs Parkinson, and her, Myra jumping for joy with onyx   
I smiled to Myself as I sat up handing the snitch to Snape   
I slowly stood up and grabbed my broom " good game potter Maybe you should practice a little more" I smirked as I walked off the field   
Back into the castle 

As I came out the locker room Myra immediately ran into my arms " you were amazing" she said kissing me all over my face " was I?"   
She rolled her eyes " was he proud?" I asked her   
" yes" she nodded calming me " he wants to talk to you actually" she says pointing around the corner   
" I'll be back" I said   
I watched as she nodded before walking away around the corner to my father   
" Congratulations Draco, you did well" he patted my shoulder " thank you father"   
He nodded before walking away, next thing I know my mother and Myras were hugging me "congratulations darling" her mother said  
I smiled " thank you"   
" your father is really proud of you" my mother said  
I nodded as she cupped my cheeks   
She pulled back and both my mom and Myras mom smiled at me " what?"   
" I knew you and Myra get together one day" her mother cupped my cheek

I looked back at Myra and I felt my cheeks get Red   
" uh Draco, Blaise and Enzo want to congratulate you" Myra walks over to us   
My mom and her mom smiled and look at her "what" Myra asked "they know"I say guiding her away from them " what?" She looks back at them   
" don't make it a big deal mum" she rolls her eyes "I'm just happy for you " her mother and my mother started walking beside us as my arm was Around Myra " so how did it happen" her mother asked " ok uh mom look pansy she's over there" she points to pansy, and she went over to pansy " mom" I said "hm?"   
" can you like uh... leave as well"  
" oh ok, I'll see you at Christmas break honey, you too Myra" she kissed my cheek before leaving 

Myra   
Narcissa winked at me and then left " how'd they find out" I ask " with them they probably read your mind or some stupid shit"   
" I forgot cissy could do that" I said " so did Blaise and Enzo actually want to talk to me?"   
" no I just wanted you to myself" I wrap my arms around his neck, he puts his hands on my waist " but I'm all sweaty" he says " then let's take a shower" I smirk " I love the way your mind works" he pulls my waist to him and we snuck away from everyone

We got to the dungeon, hand and hand  
He said the password and we entered the common room, as soon as we get to his room, our clothes are off and the shower is on the room steaming out from the shower   
" that was some catch out there" he put my arms on his shoulder " potter put up a tough game" he said  
" your father asked who I was cheering for"   
" asshole" he said " were you wondering it to?" I asked, he shook his head " i Know, you'd be cheering for both teams but considering you were surrounded by slytheirns I take it you didn't do any cheering till the end"   
" do you think I should have been in slytheirn?"   
" no you're to good for slytheirn" he says " so you think Gryffindor is for me?"   
" I do, and that's the only reason I step foot in there"   
He said making me smile , he pulled me to him and kissed me roughly, my back against the shower wall, he lifted my thigh up me standing in between the space, teasing my entrance before going In, kissing lightly on my neck gaining soft moans from me that made him smiled, he picked up his pace now getting louder moans from me   
My hands slamming on the bathroom wall, my hips thrusting forward a I felt myself clench around him 

My heart fluttered every time I heard a moan, or groan come from him, now slamming inside of me I hold onto his arm, as he pulled himself all the at out and slamming it all the way back into me, his full length in me and pounding himself in and out,  
I closed my eyes as I was getting closer, the water falling down on him making his hair even more wet making him even more sexy, fuck he was hot and he was mine, all mine 

•  
It was getting colder outside snow was sticking and firsts and second years having snow ball fights and the upper years were doing the same  
Me and onyx were throwing snow back and forth at each and at a couple first years all for fun ofcourse

Draco   
I was in courtyard with onyx Blaise Enzo and Myra   
Blaise Enzo and I were watching as the girls almost killed each other with the snow  
Seeing a big smiled on Myra's face that I never wanted to go away, onyx threw snow down her Back making Myra gather up a bunch load of snow " uh oh" Blaise said " onyx!" Myra said Chasing her with the giant snowball " should We help her?" Enzo said " nope, it's better when we watch"   
Onyx ran behind of me " your not going to hit your boyfriend aren't you?" Onyx said using me as a kid snow down my pants before" after I said that Myra threw the huge snowball   
I ducked and it hit onyx " Myra!" Onyx yelled " you can't use him as a shield, I'll hit him to" Myra said making another snow ball " look what you've done" I said to onyx " what as she done?" Blaise asked " if you don't want your balls getting frost bite I suggest you hide"   
" she's done that before?" Enzo Asked " yes" I said ducking   
" you're scared of your girlfriend" Enzo laughs " hell yes I'm scared of her, she's crazy, but I love it" I smirked at her   
Onyx came hiding behind us and multiple snowballs were being hurled at us " how is she..."   
Blaise looked up and she's was using magic " onyx see want you started" Blaise whined 

Myra   
They were all hidden behind the courtyard wall   
" come on guys I won't hurt you" I say " bullshit" Draco says " Draco I did that once"   
" I am traumatized" he whines  
" Draco darling Come on" I say 

Nothing   
I gather a pile of snow in my hands and walk over to the wall and dump it on them "you can't hide from me" I smirk " your dead Parkinson" Blaise said jumping over the wall and diving at me throwing snow balls at me 

Then onyx throwing snowballs at him " only I can do that" she smirked   
Enzo and Draco came out to Draco was shaking his coat out to get the snow out   
The boys see a big pile of snow and look back at me " don't you dare" I told Draco " sorry love" he said picking me up, Enzo doing the same with onyx, they both threw us over their shoulder and they threw us into the pile of snow 

Next thing I know Draco is pulling my arm me getting me out the pile " sorry love it had to be done"   
" good game" I say kissing him, but the I slowly grabbed a snowball and put it down his shirt and at the same time he did the same " fuck" we both yelled as we tried to get the snow out 

" you guys are so stupid" Blaise said, Draco and I both held up our middle fingers at the same time "good game Parkinson"   
" you too Malfoy" he put his arm around me as we walked back into the castle to get hot chocolate   
I had to leave the group so I could change my shirt   
As I changed my shirt in my room Harry walked   
" Harry!" I exclaimed as I quickly pulled down my shirt   
" oh my Merlin, I am so sorry, I didn't see anything, well actually I did but let's pretend I didn't, i came to get Ginny a jacket" he covered his eyes and turned Around 

I got ginnys jacket off the chair and threw it into his hand " thanks" he says " uh can you not tell Malfoy about this one, I don't need him killing me"   
" to late" Draco said as he stood In my door frame   
" shit" Harry muttered, " get out dork" Draco said stepping aside to let Harry out " I came to see what's taking you so long, now I know"   
" he just came to get Ginny's jacket that's all" I say taking my hair out of my sweater " you want hot chocolate?"   
I nodded " come on" he grabbed my hand 

We sat in the Slytherin common room drinking hot chocolate while watching a movie   
Draco sat in the floor and I sat in between his legs while my head rested in his chest, his hands intertwined with mine and the other having his mug  
Whispering things in my ear like "you look so beautiful" and he was kissing my neck and behind my ear " you want to go to my room?"   
" is that even a question?" 

•

Weeks later 

Draco   
I was in the great hall waiting for Myra so we can go to hogsmeade and Astoria came up to me " hello Draco " she said down across from " goodbye Astoria" I say Turing the page of my book  
" come on dray don't be like that" she grabs my hand   
" you are not allowed to call me that" I pulled my hand away " and let me guess only Myra can call you that?"   
" exactly"   
" come on Draco dump her, you know you have more fun with me"  
She unbuttoned a button on her shirt " you should cover yourself up you look like a ..."  
" slut" I hear Myra's voice and I turn around and she was standing next to me " who are you calling a slut?" Astoria said " does it look like Im talking to anyone else?" Myra said making me laugh " it's not funny Draco"Astoria spat then left 

"I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and there's sluts coming up to you" she said glaring at Astoria as she walked out " I know, it was scary" I joke making her smile


	7. Chapter 7

Myra   
Christmas.  
Not my favorite part of the year but I loved the Christmas decorations  
The trees lit up, all of the lights mesmerize me   
Catching snowflakes on your tongue   
It was all perfect 

" I hate Christmas" Enzo sat down in the Slytherin common room " why?" Blaise said " its when his parents got divorced" onyx said " yes and the dicks didn't even think about me" he says " it's fine though" he says " yea anyway can you get to the trains now my mother makes me cookies as soon as I get home" I say " yea" Draco says, I get up from his lap 

•   
Getting home, my mother hugged pansy and I tightly and I went up to my room, and plopped down on my bed " mom just took the cookies out" pansy stood at my door   
" first one down gets the biggest one"   
I lifted my bed up and pansy and I glared at each other   
She started running downstairs and at the same time I quickly stood up   
I used magic to get there before pansy and I smirked as my mother handed me the bigger cookie " run faster next time" I bite the cookie infront of her face and she pushed me and I pushed her Back " no nope take it outside" my mother said  
" I'm going to the Malfoys" I say glaring at pansy but talking to my mother   
_______

"Myra darling come on in, Draco is upstairs" narcissa told me as she opened the door " thank you Cissy" I kiss her cheek " Do you want something to drink" she asks me " we have firewhiskey" she says   
" living on the wild side huh narcissa, but I'm staying sober for awhile" I joke " what about a beer" she says   
" you know me so well" I say as I follow her into the kitchen " don't tell your mother" she hands me the beer " never" I say " Mother, can you wrap this for me I don't know how and I want it to be Perfect for my... hey you" Draco says coming down the stairs then smiling when we saw me and put the gift behind his back " what do you have there" I walk up to him " wouldn't you like to know" he said before kissing me " let me see"   
"See what?"   
I roll my eyes, he brings his hands out and there was nothing there " you and magic"   
" how bout we go out to the garden?" He suggests  
I nod " see you later cissy" I look back at her and she smiles

Draco and I went out into the garden, taking heavy steps because of the flowers up to our knees " I always loved your garden" I say all the flowers surrounding Draco and I especially loved when Draco and I were younger and we came out here running through the fields with dobby when his parents used to fight " yea me too, there's no one yelling out here" he says as we sitting down in the flowers   
He takes the beer and takes a swig " give me that" I take it from him and he smiles " where's your father?"   
" probably at the ministry, otherwise I really don't care" he says 

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked up at the sky it was almost dark now and that's the way I liked to see the sky, full of stars and full of dreams, memories   
" did you know your name is a constellation" I turn my head to him " really?" He smiled " yea, it means dragon" I say " makes sense" he looks up at the sky

I was now sitting in front of Draco as admired my features" what" I lightly laugh " your just so beautiful" he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear   
I pick up one of the white and pink colored flowers surrounding us, he watches me with question as I pluck it out from the ground, breaking off the part with the dirt, I straighten out the petals and get closer to his face and put it behind his ear   
" you look beautiful Malfoy" I laugh, he smiles as he does the same with another one of white and pink flowers, I watch him as he puts it behind my ear, his grey beautiful eyes meeting mine, his lips curling up into a smile " I love you" he whispered " not as the friend way like we used to say it, like a really love you type of I love you" he looks me in the eyes   
" you really are a romantic huh Malfoy" I say, he lowered his face to lightly laughed, he looked back up a me with wonder in his eyes " I love you to Draco" I finally said, he hugged me tightly, causing us to fall into the flowers, both of us laughing as he was on top of me " I love you" he kept repeating and kissing my face, making me giggle " forever and a day" I whispered in his ear, he looked at me seriously, " forever and a day" he nodded 

" hey you two, I made hot cocoa" narcissa came outside " up to some hot chocolate?" He looked back at me " only if you are" I smiled   
He kissed me gently and stood up, grabbing my hand to help me up 

" I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Draco as I was about to leave " Ofcourse love" he kissed me " bye Cissy" I said looking behind Draco " I'll see you tomorrow love" she says coming upstairs   
" I gotta get home I have some wrapping to do" I tease " so do I"  
" I believe your mother does actually" I correct him   
" I tried alright and it looked like as toddler wrapped it"   
" I bet it looks great" I smiled   
"no I didn't and mum said this tape wouldn't work and I was like why and she said because it's not clear tape and I was like why can't we just use this one..."   
" because white tape is visible darling, you want it to be clear, you'll see it's done to tomorrow" I say   
" get out" he joked " I love you" I say " I love you to"   
He kisses my forehead and after I disappeared but the air   
Forever and a day Draco Malfoy Forever and a day.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco   
" she awake?"   
" no not yet" Myras mother told me   
I headed upstairs to Myras room   
I slowly opened the door and she was asleep still   
" Myra" I said softly   
I sat down on her bed next to her, I moved her hair out of her face " Myra darling" I slightly nudge her   
" she's a heavy sleeper remember" pansy stood at the door   
" Myra!" She yelled " what the fuck pansy" I look at pansy   
" she shes still sleeping, tell her that is she doesn't get down here soon then I get the biggest cinnamon roll"   
I look back at Myra and she was rubbing her eyes "pansy I'll beat your ass if you take" she says   
" fuck you" pansy left downstairs " morning" I say   
" hey" she smiles   
" hurry Up and brush you teeth so I can kiss you"   
" you have worse morning Breath than me and you know it" she gets up " yea but I'm not the one waking up aren't I" I say and I watch her go into the bathroom 

" OH MYRA" we heard pansy yell from downstairs   
She finished in the bathroom and yelled   
" fucking bitch" she says walking out her room as looking over the stairs balcony and looking into the kitchen " touch it and I kill you" she says " oldest may get first dibs but if their not down here in 5 mins..."  
" mum" she whines" what"   
" that is mine you can't let her take it"   
" pansy put it down you know the oldest gets the biggest one" her mother said   
Myra smirks 

" well if it's the oldest then I mean I get it" I walk next to her " oh that is right" her mother said, Myra glares at me " that 1 hour changed everything for you now huh ?" I say   
" let me have it" she begs " no I want it"   
" I want it" she says "nope " I smirk   
She started moving her hand down my chest, "please" she kisses me " fine" I give in 

She walked downstairs with a smile on her face "wait hold on you used me" I looked over the balcony "sorry love" she said heading into the kitchen "cissy!" She exclaimed with a hug " morning Lucius" she said sitting down as I walked into the kitchen she patted to a seat next to her for me to sit next to her, she tears the cinnamon roll in half and gives me one half " why does he get a half" pansy whined " because he's my boyfriend, so shut up" Myra said " get the smaller ones" she said " I don't want those" pansys crossed her arms " merlin pansy they all taste the same stop being a baby" her father said   
Myra and I looked at each other and laughed " shut up" pansy nudges Myra 

Myra   
After breakfast, It was Time for presents, Lucius went out to the garden because he doesn't do presents and being around happy people   
My mother gave Draco so many gifts and so did narcissa 

Narcissa loved giving pansy and i gifts, she says we are like daughters to her   
After my mother narcissa and my father went outside   
" follow Me" I say to Draco, I grab his hand and he follows me upstairs " you know I really like this view" he says touching my ass " these shorts are really betraying you" he says " stop it" I smile and turn around and see him smirking back at me 

We get to my room and I close the door " how did the wrapping go" I say going into my closet " uh great mum did it in no time"   
I walked out the closet with a present in my hand and when I came out Draco also had one in his hand " I swear to merlin if we got each other the same thing I'm jumping out the window"   
" I guarantee you don't have the same thing as me" he said " let's see" I suggest 

We exchange gifts and Open them at the same time   
" shit" we both said, we looked at each other as we both got each other the same gift   
The flowers that we put behind each other's ears, I had got it framed and had a spell put on it so it never died and Draco did the same thing, but what was the gift he was hiding yesterday " i had got the flower idea last minute but I also got you another one this was my first idea" he said taking out a small black velveted box 

He hand it to me and I opened The lid and inside was one of his rings, my favorite one that he had on a necklace chain " Draco"   
" I knew how much you loved it and well it doesn't fit your hands so thi..."   
I interrupt him with a big hug " you like it?" He asks   
" I love it" 

He takes the necklace and puts it around my neck  
As I move my hair to the side, I put my hair Back in place and he looks me in the eye "never take it off"   
" I won't" I nod  
We both started leaning in to kiss until my door flung open, I rolled my eyes as Draco kissed my forehead   
" Myra" I turned to see pansy, " what"   
" can I borrow that emerald top you have, you know the one with the back cut"   
" whatever just take it" I point to the closet   
She goes to the closest as Draco and I stood there "oh I'm sorry were you to about to shag?" She says grabbing the top " get the fuck out"   
" stop talking to me like that" she says " or what" I say 

" or I'll tell mom that you and Draco have been shagging" she says " and I know father would kill Draco for it" she threatened " you wouldn't" I laugh  
" wanna bet?" She rushed downstairs and i ran after her " mum! Dad!" She shouts   
" pansy stop" I pushed her onto the couch and got on top of her pinning her down " get off me" she struggles " don't tell mum or dad"   
" dad!" She shouts I quickly cover her mouth and she stopped struggling " ok ok" she said under my hand "you won't tell?" I question, she shook her head now and I uncovered her mouth and got off her 

We looked at each other for a couple seconds and she ran outside to our parents   
" dad Draco and Myra have been shagging" she says   
My fathers eyes widened and so did my mothers   
I look back at draco and he looked like he saw a ghost when he saw my fathers eyes   
" father no we haven't I'm still a Virgin it's pansy that is"   
" don't turn the back on me it's you that's shagging" she said   
" stop acting like you and Enzo haven't been doing it I smiled " pansy!" My father yelled   
" come on" I grab Draco's hand   
•

Going back to hogwarts the work is getting more and more Time consuming   
Onyx and I usually fall asleep on her bed together from all the studying, and Draco gets upset because he wants me to sleep in his dorm, so dramatic 

Months have gone by and the year is coming to an end   
It's hot outside, the best part of the year really and more importantly dracos and I's birthday 

" good morning" I say jumping onto Draco's bed at the manor " Myra come on" he whines  
I jump up and down on the bed " get up" I plop down next to him " you look hot with bed head" I run my fingers through his hair "happy birthday" I say smiling " Happy birthday to you to" he kisses my forehead " how long have you been here?" He asks "about a hour"   
" an hour? And your just now coming up here ?"   
" me and your mom got talking and your father showed me a few curses and hex's" I smirk   
He rolled his eyes " anything you want to do today?"   
I ask " look at you all day" he pulls me over to him and wrapped his arms around me   
" and maybe some birthday sex"   
" definitely " I agree he tried to kiss me But I pull back " brush your teeth"   
" oh really" he blows his breath on my face " oh come on ew" I push him, just making him laugh


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and I had the perfect birthday together   
We snuck our his parents fire whiskey, which we drunk half the bottle and we ended up doing it in one of the guest bedrooms of his 

We did it a lot but the point is I absolutely love Draco and I thought there was nothing that could make me change my mind on our relationship until something did, until one day my family and I got a urgent owl from narcissa to get to the manor quickly   
I was nervous, was something wrong, was Draco ok? More and more questions absorbed my mind and we arrived to the manor

Narcissa quickly opened the door and grabbed me "I be quiet and calm ok?" She said, I nodded before she lead us to the dining room where a table full of death eaters sat, a huge snake next to the one and only Voldemort, my heart beat quickly started pumping faster than ever 

" go stand by Draco" my father said pushing me towards him, Draco grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, slightly behind him " ahh the two young lovers" Voldemort said to Draco and I " my lord I thought you changed your mind" my mother said looking down " well I can change my mind can't I" he hissed 

He pulled my towards him causing me to let go of Draco's hand, he watched me, Voldemort that is,  
Running his hand down my cheek "you'll be great as one of my followers, but you said Gryffindor if I'm not mistaken" he looked at me then my father " yes my lord" 

" the hat must have been wrong, lots of darkness in this one, tons of darkness that I could use" he said looking back at me " do you know why your here?" He asked me, I looked at my mother and father, and they nodded " no" I said lowly. He started laughing he walked back to the table, Draco pulled me back next to him " stay calm" he whispered in my ear   
I nodded as I gulped " your here because I'm recruiting you, and ofcourse Draco" 

Draco's hand started shaking in mine, that's when I knew this was bad   
" Bella if you will" he says, my eyes shot to Draco's aunt " no!" Draco said, everyone's head shot to Draco 

" no?" His father said " this will be good for both of our families, let it happen"   
" silence Lucius!" Voldemort yelled, making me jump " do me first" Draco said " let me go first" he added " your love for this young Gryffindor is inspiring Draco" he say holding his hand out to Draco's arm 

He went with him, but I didn't let go off his hand "it's fine" he nodded " bu.." I was interrupted by my mother pulling me away, and wrapping her arms around me, letting my burying my face full of tears into her chest 

I started hearing slight screams, Draco stomping his feet, "it's ok, he's ok" my mother talked me through it to distracted me, as I cried harder "no no make her watch" I heard a loud thump and I turned around and Draco was on the floor and Voldemort 

continued the process, tears in his eyes his mouth closed firmly to contain the pain the mark appeared on his arm, my mother turned me back to her chest "he'll be fine darling, it's all fine" she talked to me "make it stop" I cried " it's ok" she kissed my forehead 

" this is good for both of our families, your the ones to secure our greatness" she said to me, pansy grabbed my hand comforting me " now Draco, was that so hard" Bella said, " now, the girl" he said   
I shook my head into my mothers chest " it will be ok" my father said, my mother let go it me and Draco was now standing up, looking at the mark, his skin swollen and red

Voldemort laid out his hand for me " don't fight it" Bellatrix said guiding me to him, as I closed my eyes as he took my forearm Lucius said stop " what now Lucius" Bella yelled " get Draco out of here" he suggested 

Draco immediately looked up at me " why" Bella put her wand to her chin " he'll try to stop it" Lucius said   
" you may be correct for once Lucius, narcissa take Draco upstairs" he said 

I looked back at draco " no! You can't" Draco said as he mother pushed him upstairs " Draco" I muttered with tears in my eyes 

Draco   
My mother pushed me into my room putting a spell on it so I can't get to her 

I banged in the door as I started hearing her screams her agonizing, loud screams, almost as they were killing her "PLEASE STOP" she yelled 

I banged on the door harder, pulling the knob harder and harder, my mother took my wand, there was no use " DRACO" myra screamed as tear fell down my face "Myra" I said sliding down the door, she screamed louder and louder making me just hate this even more 

Her screams went silent as I closed my eyes to stop all the voices in my head   
I heard the door click and I immediately stood up and opened the door, pushing past my mother to get to her, all of them gone, all the death eaters and the Voldemort himself gone 

I saw from the top of the stairs, she laid on the floor in a puddle of her tears, her chest rapidly going up and down as if she's having a panic attack " Myra, breathe" her mother told her, she looked at the mark and her breathing increased 

I ran down next to her " Myra look at me" she closed her eyes " Myra!" She opened her eyes " breathe"   
She pulled her self up and ran to the door " Myra!" She father called after her

Pansy ran to her back grabbed onto her shirt and then they disappeared in thin air " Draco" my mother put her hand in my shoulder " don't fucking touch me" I jerked my shoulder away from her   
" we're sorry, he'll kill us all of it didn't happen" her mother said   
" your all full of bullshit" I ran upstairs and slammed my door, looking at the mark, stinging, burning, itching, I just can't imagine how Myra's feeling right now, my poor Myra   
I never wanted this for her


	10. Chapter 10

Myra   
" Myra sweetie dinner is ready" my mother knocked on my door, trying to open it but couldn't considering the spell I put on it   
My sister banging on my door to let her in  
I turn on my side and cry, hard 

Why did this have to happen to me, why me   
Wasn't my parents enough, what was he going to do with me now that I'm under his control, with it being a day since it happened my mother has been trying everything to get me out my room " Myra? Mum made cookies and you can have the big one" pansy said but ignored her " please let me in"

I waved my hand and the door opened, she walked in with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk " I know you like them with milk" she sat The plate down on my nightstand, I turned back to the wall as she looks at me " Myra talk to me" 

" she opened the door?" I hear my mother rushing upstairs, I wave my hand and the door slams shut and locks " does it hurt?" She asks, I slowly nodded

She moved the sheets and got in the bed next to me wrapping her arm around me, spooning me almost   
Laying her shoulder on my chin " thank you" she said " I know it may seems as if I'm just your annoying litter sister but I love you Myra and thank you for protecting me, even if your older by three months" she kisses my cheek " I'll leave the cookies" she said getting up and walking to the door   
I hear her struggle to open the door "can you?"   
I wave my hand And the door opens for her and closes as soon as she's out 

It's been a week now I haven't been out my room, barley eating, i didn't want to see Draco I would just feel Even sadder that he has it, I only let pansy in she just talks, doesn't wait for an answer, sometimes she wipes my tears I hated that she saw me like this curled up into a ball on my bed, glancing at the throbbing dark mark on my arm that give me agonizing pain all the time

At night I cried, I cried hard I didn't want anyone checking on me, no one comforting me   
I didn't want to go out my room, but today I had a week before school started back up again, pansy went school shopping with my mother and brought me my things

It was completely dark out side, I looked back and forth at the stars and at the flower Draco tucked behind my ear hanging on the wall, grasping onto the necklace that had the ring on it, sitting on my balcony getting some peace, until the pain came Back harder, it burned more than ever, I got up end went into my room and I poured water in it to get it to calm down but no it got worse, I screamed as the pain became unbearable, my mother, father, and pansy came running into the room seeing me in the floor in pain 

My father kneeled down before me as lifted my arm, I looked down at it, the snake was repeatedly slithering into the skulls mouth " he wants to see you" my father said " no no I don't want to I can't please don't make me, daddy please" I whined

"I'm sorry love, but if you don't he'll have someone come get you, you don't want that" he moved my hair out of my face " pansy get her jacket" my mother ordered 

" and those shoes" she said " let's go Myra, you don't want to make him mad" my father helped me stand up " speak when you are spoken to ok? Don't disrespect him and you'll be fine" 

I nodded as I listened to my father   
Pansy handed me my Jacket " wipe the tears, you don't want to seem weak to him or any of the others"   
I nodded " we'll be back" my father said grabbing my hand and apparating us to the Malfoy manor 

As we arrived Other death eaters were arriving in a fog of black smoke looking at me, and smirking as if they knew something was happening " head up" my father said letting go of my hand

He walked up to narcissa holding the door open for all of us, I couldn't even look her in the eyes  
We Entered the manor I followed my father to the dining room 

The long table being filled with death eaters, and Voldemort at the head of the table with nagini with him, he stood up, grinning at me, a evil grin " finally you've got my message" he grabs my arm forcefully to him, lifted up my jacket sleeve, running his finger down my mark, I closed my mouth firmly containing the winces, he points to a chair, next to Draco, if I looked him in the eye I would probably cry again, I sucked It up and sat down next to him 

He placed his hand on top of mines as they sat in my lap letting me know he understood what I was feeling " now that we are all here" Voldemort says "we have a task for our newest Members, let's see if they can prove their loyalty to me, to us" he said to the others 

" that task is simple, if you follow that plan" Bellatrix said " with Parkinson being a Gryffindor...." the words faded into my head as I had to comply with the plan

" if you two fail, you die" he said clearly " is that understood?" He said sternly, I grasped Draco's hand as we both agreed " now you have a big day tomorrow, I wouldn't want to keep you from your sleep" he said disappearing into thin air along with the others, leaving me, Draco and his mother along with my father

" Myra, I would feel better if you stayed here for the night" narcissa suggested " that's a great idea" my father says " I'll be back in the morning" he says before leaving a fog so smoke 

Narcissa went into the back " do you want to sleep ok a guest room or..."  
I interrupted Draco by hugging him, burying my face into his chest " I'm scared dray" I cried " I'm not going to let anything bad hurt you, I promise" he kissed my forehead " I want to sleep with you" I mumbled " ok, let's go" 

We got out the chairs and head up to his room, he gives me some of his clothes to change into. I laid on his chest and he played with my hair " we can't kill dumbledore Draco" I look up at him"   
" it either him or us" he says, I laid my head back down on his chest, he rubbed my arms slowly as I fell sleep 

Draco   
I waited till she was asleep, knowing that she was asleep and safe help me sleep   
I turn my head and her arm was laid out on my chest and I flipped it over and looked at her dark mark   
It was healing but I knew it hurt her   
Why us, why her


	11. Chapter 11

Myra  
The next morning, Draco woke me up " Myra?" He asked me " hm" I moved my head to the other side of his chest "come with me" he says   
I lift myself Off his chest and move to the side "where" I rub my eyes, then noticing my mark and pulling my sleeve down   
" walk with me?" He asked, I nodded slowly 

As we walked downstairs he tightened his grip on my hand as he saw his mother " Can we talk?" She asked " fuck no" he said taking me with him as we walked to the door, and out into the garden 

Moments of silence went by, for a couple of seconds before either of us talked "Draco what if..."   
" I won't let him hurt you" he interrupted me " but what if he hurts you" 

" if it means you won't have to get hurt then so be it"   
" I'm not letting you get hurt Draco" I stop and turn to him, he sighs " no matter what happens we can't turn in each other ok?"  
I nodded " but I wouldn't turn on you Draco" I assured him " Im sure but Voldemort can do som... just promise me"   
" i promise" i said softly

•

As I sat at my desk in my room, staring at the mark  
I heard a pebble hit my window, and I knew it was Draco   
I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight   
On time, like always   
I opened my window and looked over the balcony "Ready, love?" He smiles

" there you two are!" Joel beamed   
" I got some new flavors for you Myra" he says   
" really?" I beamed, " oh cotton candy"   
" I knew you would like that one"   
" Draco?" I turn to him " uh vanilla" he says " we're still working on it" I say to Joel 

On the way Back to my house it was pretty much silent " you can't tell any of your friends" Draco says " I know Draco"   
" I mean not granger not weasley..."   
" which weasley" I said " any weasley" he added   
" What about onyx, Blaise and Enzo "   
" we can tell them" he says " how do we even plan on killing..."   
" we'll figure it out" he puts his arm around me, he rolls up his sleeve " what's wrong"   
" it still hurts" he says 

" how do you deal with it?" He asked " I have pansy tell me about her day, her annoying voice always distracts me" I say   
He smiles " well that's one way"

•

The train ride was awkward, onyx Blaise and Enzo kept asking questions  
" did it hurt?" Onyx asked me, I looked down and played with my fingers " oh I'm sorry I didn..."  
" I'm going to go to the Gryffindor compartments, for a little while" I stood up and Draco let me out 

Draco   
I watched as Myra walked to the other side of the train " look what you've done onyx" Blaise said "what happened when she got it" Enzo asked me   
" they locked me in my room, because they thought it if I was out there I would stop it" I said " would you have?" Blaise asked 

" well I'm not going to stand there and watch her suffer, I wish I did stop it I let it happen to her"   
" no you didn't Draco, I'm sure she doesn't blame you" onyx put her hand on top of mine   
" her screams would now haunt me for the rest of my life" I told her 

" they were that bad?" Onyx said " she was begging for them to stop, and screaming my name, I'm barley sleeping because every time I shut my eyes I hear her agonizing screams, nothing like over ever heard before"   
" she'll be ok Draco, she's strong" onyx reminded me 

Myra   
I collected myself before heading the compartment with Harry, Hermione and Ron in it   
I make sure my sleeve if pulled down and opened the door " afternoon Gryffindors" I smile " Myra!" Hermione stood up and hugged me " how was your summer?" Ron hugging me " eventful" I say sitting next to Harry, and he looked upset " hello Harry"   
" sorry, Myra it's good to see you" he hugs me awkwardly " what's wrong"   
" tell her Harry" hermione says as I cross my legs   
I glanced my eyes to her then Back at harry " no he's her boyfriend" Harry grits his teeth at hermione   
" then she'll know the answer" Ron said   
Hermione huffed " Harry has the idea Draco is a Death eater" 

My heart started beating faster " that's crazy, Harry Draco wouldn't be a death eater" I lied   
" well his father..."  
" is in Azkaban" I finish " he's already taking that hard, being a death eater doesn't fit into his schedule" I say " are you sure" he asks me " positive"   
" I'm going to the bathroom" Harry gets up and leaves " he'll get over it" Ron said " so the twins joke shop is really a hit"

" yea Fred and George and professionals when it comes to that, have you been yet?" Ron asked " no ive been busy but I will go soon I miss them" I say   
" well I'm glad there gone, you and them can't pull pranks on me in my sleep anymore"   
" who said I would stop?" I rose my eyebrow " bloody hell" 

I went back to Draco when the train was getting closer to hogwarts   
Most of everyone was off and it was only Draco and i in the compartment, and he was staring at his case weird " what's wrong" I put my hand on his shoulder " nothing you go on I'll meet you at the entrance in a minute, I just want to check something" he caressed my arm " ok" I nodded, I went to grab my other bag but he stopped me "I'll bring it out for you" I smiled and kissed his cheek before Getting off the train   
Leaving him by himself and I caught up with onyx 

•  
Months have past, my mother constantly owls me, Voldemort forbade my parents from speaking about the task, but my mother send me owls, talking about if everything's ok, trying not to be obvious   
She owls me treats and all types of things so I can forgive her for making me get the mark 

Meanwhile Draco and I have been trying to fix this vanishing cabinet which is a pain in the...  
" give me the Apple" Draco asked, I handed him the Apple, and I watched as he placed it inside and we both muttered the spell, we opened it and it didn't work "we've been at this for months Snape, what if it doesn't work" I whine " it has to, now run along that's enough for today" Snape dismissed us 

Draco nodded as he lead me out the room, and we head to the great hall, Draco was exhausted from all this and he was quiet, and I feel at any moment he would break 

" you go ahead, I'm going to the bathroom" he said   
" alright" I looked worried  
I headed into the great hall and onyx was waving me over to her " where's Draco" Enzo asked me "bathroom" I said sitting down, I laid my head down on the table " you ok?" Enzo asked " yea Im just really tired" I lifted my head to get a drink 

It had been a couple minutes and I noticed Draco wasn't back yet, and I had a feeling something was wrong " I'll be back" I said getting up and leaving the great hall, going into the bathroom, I saw Harry, throwing spells at Draco, and Draco doing his best to defend himself " what the fuck" I said looking at both of them Draco looked at me and I saw his sleeve rolled up me it was red, really red like he was trying to scratch it off " Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled 

I watched as Draco fell to the floor and random cuts started engulfing his body, his shirt getting bloody   
Water was flooding the floor, I fell from next to him " Draco" he was crying, he was in pain " what the hell did you do Harry!" I shouted 

I lifted his head up into my lap, I tried covering the cuts but it was no use, I rolled up my sleeves knowing Harry would know now but I didn't care "Draco stay with me" I said with tears in my eyes, he was dying the cuts were getting worse " do something!" I yelled at Harry, but he stood there shocked 

I heard footsteps and Snape came in " help him please" I begged   
" stay still" he told Draco, as if he could move, Snape muttered a spell repeatedly till the cuts were gone, and the bleeding stopped, Snape and I turned to Harry, my eyes full of darkness " I'll fucking kill you"   
I went to stand up and Snape pulled me back down "let him go" Snape said, I glared at Harry as I watched him walk out " get Draco out of here, before a student comes out the great hall, Snape left and I helped Draco stand up, I put his arm Around my neck so I can help him up, I pulled down his sleeve, but then I saw him shivering, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him " come on" I said softly and I helped him out the flooded bathroom, I got him back to his dorm, " you ok?" I ask letting go of him so he can sit on his bed  
I watched as he nodded "i'll be right back" I said   
He nodded 

I walked out his room and out the dungeon, I saw Harry in the halls " what the fuck is wrong with you"   
"You lied, your both death eaters" He said back " yea and what about it"   
" your Gryffindor Myra, not a slytheirn" he said " it's not like I have a fucking choice Harry" I said looking Around to see if anyone was watching " stay the fuck away from me and Draco"   
" gladly" he yelled 

I stormed back into the dungeon and to Draco's dorm " the nerve on Harry" I said crossing my arms   
I didn't say Draco where I left him " Draco?"   
I heard the bathroom water running, I walk into the bathroom and Draco was crying and violently scrubbing his forearm, making the redness worse " Draco stop" 

He didn't listen and scrubbed harder, like he was in his own world " Draco"   
Nothing, it's like I wasn't there at all  
" Draco stop it!" I grab his arm and he drops his other hand on the counter, I saw more tears forming in his eyes, I grabbed a towel as dried off his arm   
" I hate it" he says looking at the mark " it doesn't define you" I say " don't let it" 

I grab his arm kiss the mark " i love you" I say after   
He finally looked up at me when I kissed the mark   
I wrapped my arms Around him as he buried his face into my chest sobbing, causing my shirt to grow wetter, but I didn't care "let's get you out these clothes yea?" 

He nodded in my chest, I walked over to his drawer and got out another on of his T-shirt ls and I handed it to him, he handed me the other shirt that he took of and he put in the new on, as the same with the pants, he got into bed as I put the clothes into the hamper   
Then I turned off the light because I know he likes the dark   
I went to leave the room to give him space " stay" he mumbled " hm?" I say " please stay" he lifts his head up   
I closed the door and locked it, and I got under the covers with him, and he fell asleep as I ran my fingers through he hair repeatedly knowing that calms him 

•

Draco's been asleep for an hour and I heard someone mutter something from the other side of the door and then Blaise came in talking " wake him and I put you to sleep" I threatened " leaving" he pointed the other way and left 

Moment later I slowly moved Draco's head off my chest and got out the bed, and I went down to the Great hall " was Draco ok?" Blaise asked me as I grabbed some food " uh no, but he's fine right now, he's sleeping" I said " well I was coming to find you, because I wanted to ask you if you were going to slughorns thing tonight"   
" erm, I might I don't know" I grab a glass of water " are you not staying"   
I shook my head no " I'm taking this to Draco" I say "ok well hopefully I'll see you tonight, I want some friends there" 

I smiled and nodded as I left him And went back to Draco's dorm and I saw he was awake and i Immediately smiled " hey" I said closing the dork with my foot " I brought you this" I said setting the plate and drink down on the nightstand   
I knew he was still feeling down " how bout we watch a movie?" I smiled faintly 

I watched as he nodded and reached out for the glass off water " good because I've been wanting to watch this new romance movie and..."  
" oh please not a romance one" he whined, i smiled knowing he was feeling better " you'll like it, at least I hope so" I got in the bed next to him  
As the movie started he looked at me " I love you too" he said as a response to earlier "forever and a day" I pecked his lips " thank you" he kissed my forehead 

•

As I went back to my dorm I was already prepared for backlash from Ginny and hermione   
" I haven't seen you all day" hermione said " I've been..."  
" with Draco, yea we know" Ginny says " ok?"   
I sat on my bed " Harry told us"   
" told you what" I raised my brow " Draco's a death eater, you lied you said he wasn't"   
" what do you fucking expect hermione, I'm not going to go around telling everyone my boyfriend is a death Eater" I stood up facing her " sorry" she looked down " I gotta get ready for slughorns party" I went into the bathroom, Harry didn't tell them about me, I would thank him but I'm not 

I put on a Casual outfit but classy outfit for the party,   
One of the downsides is hermione and Ginny are both going, lots a tension 

I get there and sit next to Blaise " where's Enzo?" I said looking around " in Draco's dorm watching a movie with him" he says   
I nod, the party was alright, Harry hermione and Ginny were there, Harry and I kept glaring at each other, Blaise was just really enjoying his ice cream, while eyeing the girls, the door opened and entered in Enzo "uh, I need your help" he comes to my ear " it's Draco" he looks at me " what's wrong?" I have worry in my eyes, he grabs my arm and we walk out the party " we were just watching the movie and he fell asleep and, he woke up gasping really hard and sweating, and he won't calm down" he said as we walking into the dungeon " you left him alone while he is having panic attack!?" I spat " I didn't know what to do" 

I went onto Draco's room, and Draco was breathing heavily and he eyes were wondering everywhere " Draco, look at me" he meet my eyes " calm down, it's ok it was just a dream" I moved his hair out of his face, he started to calm down, and nod " does this mean I can go to the party?" 

" yes Enzo" I said, Draco moved his head into my lap " just a dream" I kissed his forehead " how bout some ice cream?" I say   
He nods " vanilla?" He asks " duh" I smiled

I wave my wand and made two ice cream cups full of vanilla ice cream with a spoon, and I handed one to Draco " I'm sorry I ruined that slughorn party thing for you"   
He said looking at the ice cream " I rather spend all my nights here " I said " now let's finish the movie" i unpause the tv as he sat in between my legs with his head to my stomach " your to good for me Myra"   
" I know" I kiss his forehead


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a couple weeks now and Draco's back to normal, sometimes wakes up with panic attacks but he's feeling better, he's back to his old self at least 

" where did you even get the bird" I said petting it "found it in the courtyard"  
" open the cabinet" he says, and I do just that, he placed the bird inside and closed it 

We muttered the spell until we heard it stop squeaking, Draco and I look at each other  
He nods and I open it, finding the bird gone, we both let out breathes of relief " ok let's do it again"   
We mutter the spell once again until we heard it's squealing again " we did it" he says " we did it" I mutter 

" That means it's starting right?" I look at Draco "soon this will all be over, and you and will get as far as possible from this place" he cupped my cheeks  
I nodded " I'd like that" I say before kissing him. " I have to go, I'm going home for the weekend"   
" oh right, your mothers birthday" he said, i nodded " you'll be ok without me?"   
" I can survive for a day or two, onyx will just talk to me to death so there's that" he said  
"Come on I'll get your bags" he said gesturing to the door 

•  
Going back home was weird my mother was celebrating her birthday and my father tried asking me how the task was going, breaking Voldemort rules " it's going good" I nodded " you sure?"   
" Im going upstairs" I head upstairs before my father gets himself into more trouble " where's mum" I say walking past pansy while going up the stairs "garden" she says watching her step 

I headed out to the garden, and I found my mother picking vegetables that's she grew, it's kind of what keeps her busy   
" mother" I called her   
She turned around and smiled " oh my love are you well?" She said looking at my body " yea I'm fine, happy birthday" I kiss her cheek " do you need help?" 

I watched as she nod " hold the basket as I pick the vegetables" i nodded and grabbed the basket, following her Around the garden as she picked the vegetables " how are things with Draco love?"  
" good, but he's had a rough couple of days" I say   
" and you" she asked " fine"   
" it'll all be over soon" she reassured me " hopefully" 

"Mum you're not doing anything for your birthday, let's go out to dinner to one of those muggles restaurants" I beamed " that would be lovely" my mother turned around to me " you go inside and tell your father and sister" she said   
I nodded and set down the basket and went inside 

I woke a Casual dress for the dinner, pansy wore a causal dress like me, my father wore a suit and my mother a dress as well,   
It was dark now and my mother said it was fine my mark was showing because muggles wouldn't know what it was really, but I still brought a jacket just in case 

As we were just about to leave the house, my mark started hurting, I looked at it and the snake was mouth " shit"   
Next thing I know out of thin air Voldemort, his snake and Bellatrix was standing in front of me and my family " celebrating are we?" He says   
All of us try not to look him in the eye " Myra!"   
He gripped my shoulder hard " How's the task going" he asked me " it's uh working now, but..."  
" but what!" He raised his voice " we need to try a few more test runs to make sure it is fully working"   
He lifted my chin " very good job" he said sinisterly  
" Since I have you here I want to talk to you"   
" in private" he looks at my family " Bella be a dear and escort the Parkinson family to their dinner"   
" as you wish my lord" Bella grabbed my family and they apparated into thin air 

" You are much stronger than Draco" the snake started circling around me " what are you talking about" I looked down at the snake then Back at him "I don't believe Draco has the will power to kill dumbledore, all though you do" he says " that's the task isn't it?" I says " yes but I just need to make sure you'll be completely loyal to me, I can't just go off your word can't I"   
He stepped closer to me putting his wand to my neck " how are you going to do that then"   
" you'll do everything I say out of fear already, I need you to do everything I say out of your respect for me, like Bellatrix" he says " when the time comes you will be very useful to me"   
" imperio"


	13. Chapter 13

Draco   
I was outside waiting for the train to bring Myra back, I skipped class for it, class doesn't really matter to me anymore these days 

" Draco!" She beamed as she stepped off the train, " you get more and more beautiful every-time I see you" I kissed her " how was your moms birthday?" I say taking her bags " fine" she says " well tell me what happened" 

" well it started with me picking Vegetables with my mother in the garden then I suggested we go out to dinner in the muggle world then we all got ready, then Voldemort showed up, then he talked to me in private then I had dinner with my family then we went for ice cr..."  
" did you say Voldemort showed up at your house"  
I stopped her " yea that, anyway where's onyx" She ranted " wait Myra slow down, what did he talk to you about?"   
" I'm forbidden to talk to you about it" she smiles and walks up   
" since when do you follow rules" I say " you should listen to him Draco he's very wise"   
Did she just call the dark lord himself wise   
Something was wrong, something was off with her 

" are you coming?" She turned around   
" yes" I caught up with her   
I noticed the necklace with my ring on it was gone "Myra where the fuck is your necklace?" I spat " I just didn't feel like wearing it today"   
" I told you to never take it off"   
" don't be mad merlin it's just a necklace"   
" if so then put it on right now" I said " no" she argued " why?" 

" no reason" she took her eyes off me telling me that she was lying   
I put her bags down and grabbed her wrist, turning her to me " why" I made her look me in the eyes   
"It's burns my skin when I put it in on, I don't know why" 

" put it on let me see"   
She takes it out her pocket and puts it on she winced as I see her skin being burned by the ring, she quickly takes it off " let me see it" she hands it to me   
I put it on and it does nothing to me " can you fix it, I want to wear it again"   
I nodded " go ahead to dinner I'll figure it out"   
She nodded and walked on into the Great hall

•

It was almost midnight and Myra was sleeping in my dorm and I knocked on Astorias dorm   
" what the hell Draco" she rubbed her eyes, I moved past her and entered her room " oh Draco I would love to have sex right now but my roommates are sleeping" she whispers "I don't want to have sex with you Astoria, I need a favor"   
" what"   
" I need you to make friends with Myra"   
" your fucking girlfriend no" she spat " Astoria please I need you to figure something out for me"   
" what are you trying to figure out" she crossed her arms " what Voldemort told her that he forbade her to tell me and her friends"   
" woah, I can't get in this" she started walking back to her bed " oh Astoria come on, just get her to trust you figure it out then tell me"   
" what's in it for me?" She looked up at me. " what do you want?"  
" hook me up with your friend Enzo" she says " get Myra to do it he's her ex"   
" fine I'll do it"   
" thanks" 

I headed back to my dorm and Myra was still asleep, but something was wrong, she was sweating and shaking almost, she kept turning her head, look like she was having a nightmare. " Myra?" I tried to wake her " Myra, wake up" 

She was muttering things in her sleep, I started shaking her awake, " Myra!" She finally woke up "what happened" I asked her as she lifted her self up and looked around, like she didn't see me " Myra?"   
She pulled me to her and hugged me " what's wrong" I said rubbing her back " he told me not to tell you" she said, I pulled back to look at her " who"   
" Voldemort" she said " why can't you tell me, it was just a dream right?" 

She shook her head no " it was real" she said just making me more confused " can we go back to sleep now" she asked, I nodded my head and got back into the bed with her, she laid on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her " did you fix the necklace?"  
" not yet" I answered " I will" I added

•

Myra   
I was walking through the corridor on my way to the library to study and Astoria just happened to cross my path " hey, Parkinson" I hear her call me as I walked past " fuck off Astoria" I continue to walk into the library and sit down at a table   
She she sat down next to me " how are you" she asked " why"   
" because I want to be friends" she said " friends? Yea no"   
" oh come on we have so much in common" she voiced "like what"   
" we've both had sex with Draco" she smiled " that doesn't count" I squinted my eyes " oh come on we both think your sister is a prick..."  
" only I can say my sister is a prick" I correct her "well we both fall for toxic boys"   
" who Draco?"   
She nodded " true"   
" what more do you need we have the same taste in boys, like Enzo he's hot"   
" yea I guess, I don't see him that way anymore" I raise my eyebrow " can you set me up I think he's really cut... no no I came to talk to you"   
She spiraled " ok?"   
" we both are beautiful I mean who doesn't want to just stare at us all day"   
" thank you?" I said " come sit with me at dinner we can talk more then" she put her hand in my shoulder "alright I guess"   
" great, see you later" she smiled and left   
"What was that about" Blaise comes up to me " I don't even know"   
" I'm not sure I liked it though"   
" yea anyway, did I hear her talking about Enzo?" He sat down " I guess she likes him, that's probably the only reason she's being nice to me"   
" Astorias a bitch, she cunning and manipulative that's why shes in slytheirn"  
" do you still wonder why your in Gryffindor?" He asked me   
I nodded " somewhat yea"   
" let's sneak into dumbledores office and ask the sorting hat" 

" yea, I'm up for some trouble" I agree, Blaise closed my books and put then back on the shelf 

Getting into dumbledores office wasn't easy, I still would think he would still have a way of knowing we were in here   
" oh there it is" Blaise caught my attention " what now" the hat voiced " still creeps me out, I'll keep watch while you do that" Blaise left 

" why didn't you put me in slytheirn" I asked the hat " ah Myra Esme Parkinson, a tough one but you didn't want slytheirn" he voiced " yes I did" I argued " no, you might have not voiced it like potter but you were thinking it, you didn't want to be labeled as a bad witch" he said " I do believe you would have been great in slytheirn but you choose Gryffindor, but I do have to say I've never met a Gryffindor who has a death eater mark on their forearm" he startled me 

I looked down at my forearm " your to powerful for Gryffindor but you chose it" he lastly said   
" now leave I'm not working until next year" he growled   
I left out the office quickly " got what you needed?" Blaise asked " uh yea" I mumbled " great" he smiled 

I went back to my dorm and saw hermione there, things were still awkward between us since Harry told her Draco was a death eater " hey" she faintly smiled " hey"   
" haven't seen you in a while, been at Malfoys?"   
I nod

" ok can we stop this, I'm sorry for lashing out on you about Draco can we just go back to normal"   
My eyes widened " sure" I smiled " oh thank you, I've missed you" she hugged me " so have I" I hugged her back " Ginny and I are hanging out with the boys tonight in Harry and Ron's, like to come?"  
" well there be fire whiskey?"   
" when does Ron not have any on them" she rolled her eyes making me laugh " I'll be there, but I gotta go right now" She nodded as I walked out the door.

I met up with onyx at the dungeon " there you are" she said after saying the password so we can enter "Draco's looking for you, he had be fixing that necklace all day"   
" it's fixed!" I beamed   
" I think so, but he kind of needs you to make sure"   
" oh ok, I'll see you later" 

She kissed my cheek before going the separate way   
I knocked on Draco's door vigorously " open the fucking door Draco" I say, he opened the door and pulled me in " merlin your inpatient" he said closing the door " You fixed it?" 

" yea uh here put it on" he hands it to me, as I put it on I felt relieved to know it's not burning my skin anymore " what was wrong with it" I ask " uh don't worry it was fine" he says " oh ok, thanks" I kiss him   
" I gotta go, apparently I'm sitting with Astoria at dinner" I roll my eyes " she's being nice?"   
" I know it's scary" I left the room

Astoria was acting weird at dinner, she was talking about Voldemort and his mind tricks apparently and how are are friends now and I could tell her anything   
But I didn't understand a word that came out of her mouth   
"So enzo..."  
" isn't interested" I got up and moved over to where onyx and the rest of the group were 

Draco   
Three hours earlier 

I was in the library with onyx and she was helping me fix the necklace after dinner   
Astoria as angry with me because Myra said something about enzo she didn't like so she's no help did I would I find out what her told her myself 

" what happened to it" she aided when I trying to break what spell was on it " I don't know"   
" well this is some seriously dark magic" she said doing a spell " was there like a spell on it before you gave it to her?" She asked " yes, a protection spell"   
" protecting the people we love now huh dray dray" she smiled at me " shut up" 

" alright we'll that protection spell is long gone, it's not on it anymore, looks like it was bewitched, Someone doesn't want you protecting her"   
she said " Voldemort" I muttered " huh?" 

" nothing continue" I wave my hand " ok well I need you to put the protection spell back on after I do a counter curse to reverse this spell" 

I nodded and I watched as she used about three counter curses until the last one worked " why can't you put the protection spell back on"   
" the protection spell isn't going to work if I do it, because the spell was casted by you, someone that is in love with her, I love Myra deeply but I'm not in love with her, do you get it, it wouldn't work the same"   
I nodded so we can get this over with 

Myra (flashback)  
" imperio"  
" when the time comes you help me destroy everyone Harry Potter cares about and you will not let me down, and if Draco stands I'm our way you'll kill him, understand?"  
" I understand"   
" give me your necklace"   
" protection spell?, well done Draco"  
" when the time comes your loyalties will stand with me and your fellow death eaters"


	14. Chapter 14

" Myra no more playing around this is reality"   
" What if I'm scared of reality"  
" you can't be"  
" no it's time"   
" Draco this can end bad"  
" it was always going to end bad Myra"   
" what if one of us doesn't make it out in the end"  
" then the other will life for the other" 

It was starting, Draco as I were walking to the vanishing cabinet " keep watch" he said   
I nodded, about 10 minutes later   
I heard footsteps, more than one set   
" hello darling" Bellatrix ran her finger in my hair "let's have some fun shall we" she said looking at the other death eaters who came behind her 

Draco grabbed my hand and we looked out the the astronomy tower, I saw Voldemort with hundreds, maybe even thousands of death eaters, trying to break into hogwarts wall 

Snape had fled his duties, Mcgonagall had took over and Secured that castle but I know Voldemort would be breaking down that barrier soon 

Everyone was Panicking, first years hiding, but older student trying to protect them, there was more openings in the barrier keeping him out, he was close " I can't Draco" I say " what?" 

" they are only kids" I say " wait don't go by yourself" he held my hand "Draco, i cant abandon my house"   
" be careful" he says understanding, I nod and rush off, I ran I felt someone pull at My hair I turned back And I didn't see anyone

I ran through people, throwing spells at each other, I ran all the way to I reached Gryffindor tower, the common room door was blown off , explosions going off the castle was being destroyed, I ran into the what looked like the common room, " you have to help me please he's after me" a first year came up to me " who" I asked " he broke my wand" the little boy said " go hide somewhere else ok, I'll distract him" he ran out quickly

" I knew you couldn't do it, once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor" Greyback said to me " I'm not just going to let you kill little kids" 

I see other first years crying in a corner, hiding " the kids must die" he said " not if I have any say" I said Pointing my wand to him, he could easily take me he was a wolf, he started growling, and I knew I was dead then, I had to think quickly, onyx ran into the room as quickly regretted it " onyx?"   
" yea?"   
" you trust me?" I mumbled to her while he was growling he couldn't hear me " with my life" she said   
" are those..." she saw the first years " grey back take me and onyx not the kids" 

" fine by me" he started running towards us and I grabbed onyx hand and ran out the room leading him somewhere else were the kids weren't, the castle was chaotic I got a glimpse of outside " he's in" I muttered "Myra come on" onyx pulled my hand "onyx if I kill any one other death eaters kill me" I say " what no?"

" listen to me, he has me under imperio ok? I'm telling you if I betray any of these students or teachers anyone other than death eaters you kill me, because it's not going to stop" I say " promise me"  
"I promise" she said " this is why your a Gryffindor Myra, you'll give up your life so someone else can love theirs" I give her a faint smile 

Grey back had caught up to us and at the same time I ran into Draco " Myra" he cupped my cheeks "Draco" I Pointed behind him and grey back was   
approaching, Draco stepped infront of onyx and me "you want them, then your taking me with you" he says " leave them greyback, Harry Potter is on the lose" Bellatrix said, grey back walked out with her   
" Draco I need to tell you something" I felt tears coming down my face " he used the imperious curse on me, when he enters the castle my loyalties stand with him and the other death eaters" " it will be ok" he said " don't let me do anything bad" I cried " I promise" 

He was shocked, he grabbed mine and onyx hands and we ran to a said of the castle were a bunch in slytheirns were locked up 

Onyx and I helped Draco blow it up " Draco?" Onyx said "most of them will be fighting their families" onyx finished " most of the know what's right" Draco he grabbed Blaise and Enzo and I grabbed pansy who ofcourse was back talking filch " Myra your ok" she said, I felt a burning pain on my forearm " he wants me" I look at Draco " what no" Enzo said "she'll get herself killed, I'm not letting you die Myra I won't" Enzo said with tears in his eyes 

" she has no choice" onyx said " yes you do, I don't care if you were put under the curse or not Myra, you can't die I'm not ready for that yet" he cupped my cheeks " Enzo" I whimpered " you can't" he cried 

I took his hands off my face, and left before it was to much, walking through the dead kids and adults was sad I held back every tear as I was walking to him   
"There she is" he said " let us find Harry Potter"   
He walked in front of me " shall we" 

Every kid he saw he killed if they were in his way, any person that stood in his way  
We came across Ron and Hermione " kill them" he said, i looked at him with tears in my eyes " Myra don't do this" Hermione begged " we grew up here together" hermione said " kill them!" Voldemort   
" Avada Kedavra" I shouted


	15. Chapter 15

I looked up and saw I killed a death eater, I knew what I was doing, my loyalties did stand with my fellow death eaters, one of those being Draco  
" run" I tell hermione and Ron and Voldemort shouted " get them" I heard him shout as hermione Ron and I ran hand and hand until a death eater apparated in front of us " brachiabindo" I yelled at the death eater the mans started being binded up by ropes " thanks for not killing us" Ron said as we ran away " your a death eater?" Hermione asked " not by choice" I say 

" we have to go, good luck Myra" Ron sad   
I nodded and ran the other way   
I hid behind a pillar as I heard death eaters looking for me, I looked over down the corridors s I saw Enzo being struck by a death eater " no no no" I ran to him and fell onto my knees " Enzo" I said with tears in my eyes " I'm not ready for you to go yet" "Myra?" He said lowly " yes, yes" I said   
" thank you for being my first love" he said, tears started falling down my face , I nodded " Enzo please" I cried harder " Myra can you hold my hand"   
" ofcourse" I grabbed onto his hand tightly " if I get to die with someone next to me I'm glad it's you" he said " Enzo" I said softly " i love you" he said " I love you to Enzo"  
" but Enzo please don't do this" I cried " it'll be ok, I'll see you in another lifetime love, be safe Myra"   
" tell pansy that I loved her" he said lastly before shutting his eyes completely

" Enzo" I cried harder, shaking his lifeless body " please" i held his hand harder as his it slowly lost its grip as he died " I'll never forget you Enzo" I kissed his cheek

" ENZO!" I heard onyx scream, I watched as he she cried over her cousins lifeless body   
Onyx gotta and ran, I got up and ran after her I saw her now watching George cry over his twins lifeless body " Fred?" I softly voiced " Fred" George cried loudly 

Draco   
Almost everyone I've known since I was eleven was dead now, I've seen the most deaths today than I have in my lifetime, I need to find her, I was worried I had a bad feeling   
Everything had calmed down potter was in the forbidden forest with him, apparently meeting fate but I didn't want him to die, I looked around and saw all the parents crying overly their children, children crying over their bestfriends

I was surrounded my Death and destruction, it wasn't until everyone was sure it was over when he announced Harry Potter was dead, I was sad, I still didn't see her, every possibility was running through my mind until potter and Voldemort were having the battle that everyone had been waiting In for 6 years   
My mark didn't stop hurting until he was dead, good I was free, Free off his punishments and demands, I was free of my family, the only thing that didn't sit right with me was her, I ran inside looking for her stepping over death, people crying over their family members, the weasley family crying over their lost family member  
Professor lupin making all the Marauders dead

I saw onyx crying in a corner with pansy " onyx, pansy are you two alright"   
" he's dead" onyx cried " who" I say " Enzo"   
" he told us to tell you he'll miss you" pansy said " where is she"   
" she ran off after we saw that Fred was dead" pansy said " then I saw Astoria follow her" she added   
I nodded 

I looked around everywhere until I came to the dungeon, that was practically destroyed, some party were still intact like my room, I already felt something was wrong as soon as I put my hand I the door knob. 

I opened the for and there she was running up to me hugging me tightly " Draco" she whispered in my ear " you're ok" I sighed into her shoulder " I'm ok" she reassured me


	16. Chapter 16

Myra (earlier)  
" Myra!" I heard someone behind me call my name, I turned around and saw Astoria with her wand pointed at me " what the hell Astoria"   
" did you actually think we were friends, i needed to figure out wha Voldemort told you, well Draco asked me to do it but I was happy to" she said " what does this leave us then" I say pointing my wand at her " I guess you can call it we bumped heads a little you've been a problem for me since the start of 5th year"  
" how?" I say " by taking him away from me" she shouted " really, Draco, your doing this all for Dracos love? You kill me and he'll never love you"   
" that's why Im going to be you" she said confusing me   
" see this" she holds up a flask " Polyjuice" she said "you were really distracted at the moment but I gut. A strand of your hair" she laughing creepily "Voldemort promised me That if I befriend you he would get me what I want and that's Draco, but Voldemort is kind of busy so I'm taking this into own hands" she said 

We threw spells Back and forth at each other, as I running I saw a glimpse of what was outside, I saw Harry killing him, I was relieved but now I need to worry about my life   
I ran into the dungeon to the first room I knew to go to, I dropped my wand in the common room " that will come in handy" she picks it up   
I run into his room and locked it but it was no use she unlocked it with her wand and the door flew open " go on beg for mercy, this mark means nothing if you can't live up to it" she yelled While aiming her wand to my neck " sweet dreams Myra Parkinson it was nice knowing you..." I closed my eyes accepting my fate, she made me watch her drink the potion Avada Kedavra" were the last words I heard, Last thing I saw was myself killing me 

•  
Narr. 

Astoria as Myra ran up to Draco as she raw him at the door after hiding Myras lifeless body, she hugged him tightly "Draco" she whispered to him " you're ok"   
"Im ok"


	17. Chapter 17

Myra (earlier)  
" Myra!" I heard someone behind me call my name, I turned around and saw Astoria with her wand pointed at me " what the hell Astoria"   
" did you actually think we were friends, i needed to figure out wha Voldemort told you, well Draco asked me to do it but I was happy to" she said " what does this leave us then" I say pointing my wand at her " I guess you can call it we bumped heads a little you've been a problem for me since the start of 5th year"  
" how?" I say " by taking him away from me" she shouted " really, Draco, your doing this all for Dracos love? You kill me and he'll never love you"   
" that's why Im going to be you" she said confusing me   
" see this" she holds up a flask " Polyjuice" she said "you were really distracted at the moment but I gut. A strand of your hair" she laughing creepily "Voldemort promised me That if I befriend you he would get me what I want and that's Draco, but Voldemort is kind of busy so I'm taking this into own hands" she said 

We threw spells Back and forth at each other, as I running I saw a glimpse of what was outside, I saw Harry killing him, I was relieved but now I need to worry about my life   
I ran into the dungeon to the first room I knew to go to, I dropped my wand in the common room " that will come in handy" she picks it up   
I run into his room and locked it but it was no use she unlocked it with her wand and the door flew open " go on beg for mercy, this mark means nothing if you can't live up to it" she yelled While aiming her wand to my neck " sweet dreams Myra Parkinson it was nice knowing you..." I closed my eyes accepting my fate, she made me watch her drink the potion Avada Kedavra" were the last words I heard, Last thing I saw was myself killing me 

•  
Narr. 

Astoria as Myra ran up to Draco as she raw him at the door after hiding Myras lifeless body, she hugged him tightly "Draco" she whispered to him " you're ok"   
"Im ok"


	18. Chapter 18

Draco   
It's been a day since the war, and my mother had banished my father from the house, good riddance  
I was so relieved when I knew Myra was alive, but every since we got back home she's been... different.  
I wanted to go for a walk in the garden with her like we always do but she said " no ew, what about bees"   
She's not the same, but I've been telling myself it was just from the post war drama 

I was reading a book -the hobbit- in my room and Myra was at my desk painting her nails   
She would usually lay between my legs and read along with me, but no she was painting her nails and worrying about weather or not her hair is to frizzy " does it really matter if it's frizzy or not?" I got distracted from her complaining " yes Draco it's does" she rolled her eyes " ever since we got back you've been acting weird" I closed my book and stood Up   
"I'm the same as alway love" she got up and is now face to face with me and kissed me, " do you want to come down to the study with me?"   
"What's that?" She asked " Myra come on you love going to I the study with me, you know where we keep all the books, like a library" I held her hands " oh yea ofcourse i want to but my nails are drying"   
I let go of her hands " fine, I'm leaving" I grabbed my book and left the room 

" everything alright" my mother asked me as I angrily walked down the stairs " it's Myra, she's acting different, like she a different person" I say " well it's probably just a change from all the stuff after the war"   
" bullshit" I said grabbing a glass and pouring fire whiskey in it " drinking isn't the answer" she takes the cup out of my hand " mum come just one glass"   
She sighed and hands the cup back to me " give her some time she'll get back to normal" she reassured me " she's starting to remind me of my relationship with Astoria"   
" oh please Myra is nothing like her, don't worry"she kissed my cheek and walked away 

Myra   
It's been a week since I've been at Hagrids Hut, him, McGonagall and some other members of the Wizarding community were helping with cleaning up hogwarts or what's left of it.   
I love Hagrid and all but I can't spend another day inside of this hut, McGonagall won't let me leave till I'm healed, I don't have a wand, I don't know if the people I care about are even alive, and Astoria just to think she's probably with Draco right now, and he thinks she's me but I have faith in Draco, he would definitely know the difference, me and Astoria are complete opposites

My thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid coming back " Hagrid can I please at least go outside"   
" sorry Myra can't do that McGonagall orders"   
I rolled my eyes " fine, do you have any books at least..."   
" that aren't about magical creatures" I finished " erm I can go yer one from diagon alley" he offered   
" thanks Hagrid" I beamed " any kind yer like" he asked " oh there's this one I love it's called the hobbit" I say " you actually might not find that one in diagon Alley" I retreat " that's perfectly fine I can go to one of those er muggle libraries"   
" really?"   
He nods and smiled " thanks Hagrid"   
" I'll be back in no time" he left once again after fixing me some tea 

Later McGonagall came by " how are you doing dear" she said   
"I'm ready to go home professor" I whine " when your healed dear"   
" when is that?" I ask " about another week" she said " I won't make it" I say " you'll be fine dear" she said patting my arm   
Yes I'll be fine, if I don't lose it 

•

I've finished three books Hagrid got me each one bigger than the last night, I could walk now but not with out a limp, reminded me off my first time with Draco

Hagrid was asleep on the floor, he gave me the couch   
I appreciate his kindness but I had to leave, I quickly wrote and thank you and goodbye letter to him and McGonagall, I left It on the Table by the tea kettle   
I grabbed my jacket I had when I was found   
Astoria took my other clothes so I was left in my jacket with my bra and underwear, I had put on a shirt and sweatpants from Draco's room before Hagrid and McGonagall found me 

It was around 3 am, Hagrid was filling the entire hut with his loud snores   
I quietly left out his hut I tried to find a place to try to apparate   
I didn't know how to apparate without a wand, Draco always did it   
But I figured it was the chance to try   
I went into the forbidden forest and tried to apparate   
Nothing   
I tried again, I moved to the doorstep of Hagrid ss hut it was a start  
The goal was to get to my house and take it from there 

I tried again and I ended up in diagon alley  
I did it!  
Now, to try Parkinson Mansion   
I walked through diagon alley with my hood up, it was 3 am and I was without a wand 

The only light was coming from Fred and George's Joke shop  
It was 3am and someone was inside, I looked through the window and I saw George Cleaning up   
I knocked on the door and he looked up and saw me, he quickly opened the door and let me in "M-Myra what are you doing here" he quickly pushed me inside and locked the door behind me " are you ok" he asked me   
I wrapped my arms around him tightly " George" I embraced his scent I missed   
I quickly remembered Fred and pulled away " George I'm so sorry, how are you"   
" it's hard but he wouldn't want me crying around" he says " why are you here so late" I question " coming here helps, I look at all the pranks and it reminds me off him and gives me a good laugh" he slightly smiled   
" yes those steps is where you charged your little brother 10 galleons" I laughed " you Could have gave him a discount" I smiled " we let him have it when we got home that day" he laughs " I got some food in the back, we can eat while you tell me what's going on"   
I nodded, he led me to the back room " I've recently being visiting the Muggle world a lot, Fred loved it there"   
I smiled " and I figured I try this uh Chinese food they call it"   
I raise my eyebrow " well it smells it" I say " I always get enough for two now, I like to think Fred still here"   
I smiled "he is George i promise" I held his hand " yea I know he send me signs"   
" like what?" 

" like I will be in the store alone, and stuff will start flying off the shelf's and sometimes a whoopee cushion will go off, he likes those especially, sometimes they get into my seat and we'll it goes off and I laugh, I can always hear his laugh in my head to" he says with a smile on his face " well you'll be living with that for the rest of your life" I say making him smile   
_________

I told George all about what Astoria did and how, about Enzo, who I dearly miss,  
" that bitch" he said shoving fried rice into his mouth "I know" I said doing the same thing   
" well the bright side is that you have a chance to start over, she had your life and no one knows there's two of you, until now but you could start a new life of your own" he says biting into a piece of chicken   
I was thinking hard, about Astoria taking my place   
I guess it was a chance to start over, Astoria had my life and I was no one I could leave and start over somewhere new  
But I wanted my life back, I was going to fight for it  
" no I want my life back, she's not going to last a month as me" I smirk " and plus your relationship with Draco was built off..."

" I mean it was built off sex but we were bestfriends first, therefor making our relationship more deep and intimate" I finished   
" exactly, his and Astorias was just sex until she wanted to be his officially and publicly"   
" you can't be in a committed relationship if you just know each other from a few words exchanged during sex" I add 

" you and Draco being bestfriends makes your relationship actually work, you just added sex to the mix"   
I nod " I need your help though"   
" yes anything"   
" I need you to apparate me to my house, she took my wand" I say " merlin what else did she do take your clothes as well" 

I nod " she left in my bra and underwear and just my jacket over me, lucky I was in Draco's room so I'm in some of his clothes, i gesture to my body"   
He shook his head in anger " so will you help me?"  
" ofcourse" he smiled " and also thanks for this, I needed it" he added 

" anytime" I smile " If they rebuild hogwarts, would you finish your 7th year" he asked " yea probably"   
" I mean it was my year to do everything I wanted before shit changed forever, this stupid mark ruined everything" I say rolling up my sleeve  
His eyes widened " sorry that happened to you" he says, " well let's get to work" he says " first can I shower" i said " yea ofcourse, I got a place in London"   
" really?" I said surprised " it's small but I like small"   
" I bet it's perfect for you"   
" let's go I'll apparate us"   
_________


End file.
